


Take Your Medicine

by MothMeetsFlame



Series: Take Your Medicine [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (but just a little), (sort of), Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Beware All Who Enter Here, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Sam, But Cas Believes Him, Complete, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Dean, Dean is a Liar, Dean's a Pervert, Destiel - Freeform, Drugged Sex, Edging, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Felching, Fingering, First Time, Gags, I'm evil, Implications of Previous Frottage, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Love Broken Bottom Sammy, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Memory Loss, Middle of the Night Sex, Mmmm, More Broken Bottom Sammy, More More Smut, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, One Shot, PWP, Pain Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Pining Castiel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poison, Prequel, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sastiel - Freeform, Sequel, Shota Castiel, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Size Queen Castiel, Smut, So much smut, Somnophilia, Son Castiel, Spitroasting, Uncle Sammy, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform, because that should definitely be a tag, belly bulge, daddycest, implied wincest, more smut, questionable morality, sex ensues, sexualized rape for kink purposes, you should read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean inspects his son and discovers a "problem" that can only be solved by fucking him back to health. It's a good thing Uncle Sammy is in town because Cas is going to need all he medicine he can get. </p><p>(Porn with so little plot that it hardly exists except as a framing device. Enjoy ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I read too much shota!cas. I'm not even remotely sorry. Well, maybe a little bit sorry. It's hard to tell with the lack of conscience. 
> 
> WARNING: Contains underage non-con—which sort of transforms into the extremely dubious consent category—incest (daddycest), and questionable acts of morality, which have all been graphically sexualized for kink purposes. Read the tags and the warning before continuing. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

“Daddy? What are you doing?”

“Shhh,” Dean whispered, moving his hand lower to cup his son’s ass, loving how firm and round it was, how small. “Quiet down, angel. Let daddy touch.”

Cas whimpered and tried to pull his towel down to cover himself, but Dean was too strong. He lifted the towel up and away until there was nothing Cas could use to keep Dean from seeing his private areas, completely clean and bare after his bath.

Dean leaned forward and smelled his angel’s neck, catching the whiff of fresh baby wash that seemed to always cling to Castiel. Dean couldn’t imagine a more erotic scent.

“Daddy,” Cas whispered, his words coming out shaky in a way that should have made Dean back off, but all that came to mind was the image of his angel whispering _Daddy, Daddy, please_ on his cock, words coming thick and heavy from the large member thrusting in and out of him. “Daddy, please,” he whispered, completing the fantasy.

Dean groaned and allowed his finger to slip between the two round cheeks of his son’s ass to circle the tight virgin hole he wanted to claim.

“Quiet, angel,” Dean said. “You remember what I said about being a good boy?”

Cas choked out a sob, but he nodded and stayed quiet otherwise.

“That’s right. I want you to be good for me now, Cas. Open your legs.”

Cas held them together stubbornly, not wanting his daddy’s hands to keep going. He was scared, more scared than he remembered being in his life, and the hands on his bottom felt uncomfortable, _wrong_.

“Open your legs.”

This time it was an order, and Cas couldn’t stop the tears from falling as he obeyed. Dean’s hand came down on his rear, smacking hard enough to have Cas sobbing.

“You listen the first time I ask,” his daddy said.

“I’m sorry,” he whimpered. The finger around his hole pressed harder.

“I forgive you, angel” Dean said, distracted by the little whimpers his son was letting out at the contact. “I’m doing this for your own good. Just need to check and make sure you’re healthy.”

Cas bowed his head in shame. His daddy would never do anything to hurt him. Why did he even think he would?

“Get on the bed. I think I found something.”

Found something? Was that bad? He didn’t want something bad to be happening to his back parts. Cas was confused, but he did as his daddy asked, sitting down on the bed even though he was still naked.

His daddy smiled at him and shook his head, obviously amused by whatever he’d done. “Not like that,” Dean said. “Up on your hands and knees. I need to be able to see you.”

Cas blushed and turned around, hiding his head in the pillows, ashamed as his backside was completely exposed to his daddy.

“Good boy, Cas,” Dean praised.

Cas shivered at the thickness of his daddy’s voice. He’d never heard it like that before, but it sounded like he was crying, like whatever he saw was really bad.

“I’m gonna do something, angel,” his daddy told him. “It’s gonna feel cold, and it’s gonna make you feel full, like you want to get rid of it, but I need you to hold it, okay? We have to clean you out.”

“Okay,” Cas answered, bracing himself.

Something small and hard probed his hole, slipping inside just barely before he understood what his daddy meant. He cried out as he was filled to the brim with cold liquid, wanting to do just what his daddy said not to.

“That’s a good boy. You’re doing so well.”

“Daddy,” he sobbed.

“I know. Just a little bit longer.” Dean was mesmerized with the sight. His son’s hips twitched as he took ounce after ounce of the enema fluid, sobbing loudly, making Dean swear he could hear it slosh inside of him even though he knew it was impossible. “Almost done.”

“ _Please_.”

“There you go.”

“ _Daddy._ ”

“All done. Hold it in, angel.” Dean removed the nozzle from his boy’s tight hole and smiled wide when his son did as he asked and squeezed his hole closed to keep the fluid in. “Good boy. You took it so well.”

Cas couldn’t stand it. He sobbed into the sheets, burying his head in so that his daddy wouldn’t hear him cry. It hurt so much that Cas was sure he’d never felt anything like this before. He wanted whatever was inside of him _out_. But his daddy’s hand was rubbing circles onto his back, and it reminded him that he was just making things worse. His daddy was trying to help him, and all he could do was cry about it. His daddy was soothing him, trying to make him feel better even though it was his fault in the first place.

“Stand up, Cas. Off the bed.” The words were calm, soothing, and Cas did as his daddy asked.

It was even worse standing up. He could feel the fluid inside of him move, pressing against his rim, wanting out, but he knew he couldn’t let it.

“Go to the restroom, angel,” Dean said. “Let it all out.”

Cas looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes, unsure of what he’d heard.

His daddy smiled. “Go potty, Cas. I’ll be right here when you’re done.”

Cas bolted to the restroom and Dean couldn’t help but shiver as he thought of how clean his son would be inside and out, and just how much fun it would be to make him all dirty.

It took a minute for Cas to finish, and in the meantime, Dean grabbed some supplies. Lube was a priority. He may have been sick for wanting his son this way, but that didn’t mean that he was completely depraved. He eyed the condoms in his bedside drawer, but thought better of it. He wanted to feel that tight heat around him, stuff his angel full of come. He didn’t want or need a condom for that. Besides, that wasn’t what he had planned.

He watched his son walk hesitantly out of the restroom to stand at his daddy’s side.

“Just two more times, angel,” Dean said.

Cas bowed his head and kneeled like he was supposed to, crying as he was filled to the brink again. It felt like more and more fluid was added each time, that he could feel it stretching out his stomach with how much there was, like he would choke on it if he breathed too deep. But just as it started getting too bad, his daddy would stop and send him to the potty so that he could be emptied. By the third time, it was easy to get the fluid out of him, and he felt better than he had in a while.

Cas came out of the restroom looking happier now that they were done. The tenseness in his shoulders was still there, but it wasn’t as pronounced as it had been before.

“You ready, angel?” Dean asked, holding up a different bottle than before.

“Th –there’s more?” His angel sounded so distraught that Dean felt the urge to bury himself in his son’s tight ass right then and there, but he held himself at bay. “You –you said… You said only two more times.”

“I’m sorry, Cas, but I just needed you clean. I still haven’t gotten a chance to inspect you yet.”

Cas began to cry, harsh sobs that shook his entire frame, and every single whimpering noise that came from his mouth went straight to Dean’s cock until it was hard in the confines of his pants.

“Come here, angel,” Dean beckoned, and Cas charged him, running across the expanse of the bedroom to bury his face in his daddy’s soft t-shirt.

“I –I don’ li— _hic_ —like it.”

“I know, Cas. I know.”

“Th –then _why_?” he sobbed.

“Because I have to make sure you’re okay. I want my little angel to grow up big and strong. Don’t you want to grow up big and strong?”

Cas couldn’t speak through his hyperventilating, so he just nodded against Daddy. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. His daddy was just making sure he was okay. There was no reason to act like this, but he couldn’t help it. The touches were strange, not horrible, but not good either. He wasn’t sure he liked them, but when did he ever like things that were good for him?

“You’re so strong, angel,” his daddy praised, and Cas couldn’t help but feel better at it. If Daddy thought he was strong, then maybe he could do this. “You’re doing such a great job. I just need to finish checking you out, okay?”

Cas got his crying under control and whispered, “o— _hic—_ okay.”

“That’s a good angel. Back on the bed.”

Cas didn’t sit this time, already knowing that his daddy wanted a view of his hole.

And, _damn_ , was it a view. Dean licked his lips at the sight of the puffy pink hole that he knew would be a stretched out red by the end of the night. Dean coated his finger in lube and began teasing his boy, just touching.

The finger that circled his rim was cold and wet, and it pressed against him hard, making him gasp. “ _Daddy_ ,” he cried out.

“Shhh,” Dean soothed. “It’s okay, angel. Daddy’s here.”

That calmed him down a little, but the finger was still there, circling, circling.

Then it slipped inside for a moment, making Cas choke out a sob in surprise, but it was gone before he could really protest, circling the rim again. It became a pattern—circle, circle, slip, circle, circle, slip. Each time the finger slid inside, it went deeper and deeper until his daddy’s entire finger was nestled in him and he was crying outright at the sensation.

His daddy stayed there, deep inside of Castiel’s hole, until the cries turned to small hiccups and the muscles inside relaxed enough that he could thrust freely.

Cas didn’t expect it when his daddy pulled his finger out suddenly, or when he thrust it back inside, repeating the sensation over and over again to watch the pucker twitch around thin air, expecting his finger to still be inside.

“ _Daddy!_ ”

Dean didn’t respond. He continued with his thrusts, basking in the tight heat that enveloped his thick finger, clenching and squeezing in all the right ways. He knew it would feel so good when it was surrounding his cock. Even so, he knew that it would be a while until his son was ready. But he had all the time in the world.

Dean became rougher and rougher with his thrusts, forcing his finger past the tightening ring of muscle until it was accepted without protest. Cas’ sobs died down, his entire body lax with the knowledge that his daddy wasn’t going to stop even though it hurt so bad.

One finger became two, and Cas cried out then, a hoarse scream at the intrusion, but his daddy didn’t thrust anymore like he did the first time, so he quieted down soon enough, telling himself that it wasn’t so much that it hurt as it was that it surprised him.

Dean crossed and uncrossed his fingers inside his son’s channel, spreading them out every so often to stretch the tight muscles. Cas was being quiet now, so he didn’t worry so much about hurting him. He was careful enough that he knew his boy wouldn’t tear and that there would be no permanent damage. The small amount of pain that existed now would shadow in comparison to the pleasure he would bring his boy later.

The pain dimmed almost immediately for Cas. Not even a minute passed with his daddy’s two fingers inside of him before he no longer wanted to protest. It still wasn’t pleasant, but it was tolerable. When a third slipped inside, Cas hardly mumbled a complaint. He was stretched out further than he’d ever thought capable, the sensation nearly the same as the fluid that had been inside of him, except this was much more solid, and the movement was something to get used to.

The fingers were gone suddenly, and Castiel breathed a sigh of relief. If the fingers were gone, that meant that his daddy was surely done inspecting his hole. Maybe it wasn’t that bad. Maybe that was it.

But then he felt something else at his hole, something harder than his daddy’s fingers, something thicker, and it forced it’s way inside, stretching him out all the way until he could feel it deep inside of him. His hole clenched tight once it was fully nestled, but his insides were still wide, trying and failing to find a comfortable place for it.

“That’s a good boy.” Then the hands were gone completely, no longer soothing him, and his towel was put back in his hands. “Now go get dressed,” his daddy ordered. “Uncle Sammy is gonna be here in ten minutes to watch the game.”

Cas nodded and moved to leave the room, wincing when every movement jostled the thing inside of him.

“Don’t take it out. I found something, and it’s pretty deep. We’re gonna need to fix it later, once you’re stretched enough.”

Cas didn’t have it in him to cry anymore. His tears had dried up while his daddy’s fingers probed at his insides. “Okay, Daddy,” he said instead, trying to be a good boy for him.

Castiel walked into his own bedroom and closed the door behind him. Uncle Sammy was coming soon, which meant that he needed to dress quickly. He opened his closet and frowned at the array of jeans and dress pants—both of which were too scratchy against his skin or too hard to put on in his current predicament. It seemed as if even lifting his leg had the thing pressing against him in a spot that made him flinch, though he didn’t know if it was pleasure or pain. Strange is what it was, and he ruled out both sets of clothes immediately, going toward his dresser instead to slip on a pair of loose sweatpants that possibly wouldn’t touch the thing in him at all, let alone move it.

Any t-shirt would do after that, so he chose one at random and slipped it over his head just as the doorbell rang, signaling his uncle had arrived.

“ _Hey, Sammy_ ,” he heard from his bedroom.

Cas tried to ignore the sensation in his rear that demanded attention and went out into the living room to greet his uncle.

“Uncle Sammy!” Cas called, excited despite himself.

“Hey, Cas!”

Cas went downstairs as quickly as he could, wincing with every step, until he was tight in his uncle’s arms. “I missed you,” he said.

“Yeah. Sorry I can’t be around so much. Palo Alto isn’t close.”

“It’s okay,” Cas said, forgiving him instantly.

“I brought you something though,” his uncle said with a smile.

Dean smirked as Sam unexpectedly picked Cas up and held him on his hip. He watched his angel’s mouth part in a tiny gasp, tears threatening to pour as the anal plug was jostled inside his son’s ass. Sammy didn’t notice anything amiss, too busy pulling something small out of his pocket and handing it to his nephew.

“What is it?” Cas asked, taking the book that was just small enough to fit in Sam’s pocket.

“That, Castiel, is a one-of-a-kind book, just for you. It’s a book of angels, but more important, it all of the angels that are supposed to be in the Angel Castiel’s garrison— _your_ garrison.”

“Mine,” Cas whispered, cradling the book to his chest. He still felt the thing inside of him—it was hard not to with his uncle moving his arm so often to readjust him—but the feeling was overshadowed by the book he held in his hands.

Cas threw his arms over his uncle’s shoulders and held him in another hug. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“You’re very welcome,” his uncle replied, like always.

“Alright, boys,” Dean called, pulling them away from their chick-flick moment. “Game time.”

Sam smiled and set Cas on his feet—something the child appreciated immensely, even breathing a sigh of relief that wasn’t caught by either adult—and followed Dean into the living room.

Cas stood awkwardly by the couch, watching the game, listening to the catcalls when the cheerleaders danced, the cries of anger when the other team scored, and the cheers that erupted when their team won. Three hours passed as Cas stood around, trying his best to ignore the stretch of his hole and the flush of his little prick that wouldn’t go down as hard as he tried.

“Cas?”

It took a second for Cas to realize someone was saying his name. He turned his eyes toward the sound, surprised when his uncle Sammy was right in front of his face.

“You okay, Cas?”

 _Fine,_ Cas tried to say, but all he could get out was the letter _F_ and a low moan.

“You’re not looking so good,” his uncle worried. “Dean, I think something’s wrong with Cas.”

Dean held his smirk at the concern in Sam’s voice and pasted the best caring father expression he had on his face. “You alright, angel?” he asked.

Cas shook his head, no. He knew that it was whatever his daddy had found in his rear that was making him like this. Nothing else would have made Uncle Sammy and Daddy worry so much, but Cas couldn’t even speak out enough to tell them that. All he could do was pant and whimper, hips twitching whenever he accidentally jostled the plug.

“Come over here,” Dean said. “Come sit on my lap. I’ll make you feel better.”

Cas shivered as that tone entered his daddy’s voice. He must have been really worried if he sounded like he was going to cry again. Cas walked to his daddy and crawled gingerly onto his lap, careful of the thing inside him, but unable to keep it from pressing deeper.

“You sure he’s okay, Dean?” Sam asked.

“No problem, Sammy. Here,” Dean lifted Cas’ face up to meet his eyes. “You wanna go sit with your uncle?”

Cas didn’t want to, but he knew that Dean was testing. He nodded and scoot over until his backside was directly on his uncle’s moving thigh, causing him to gasp as the plug moved inside of him.

Sam held his nephew tightly, a slightly confused expression on his face that had Dean unable to hold back his smirk. Sammy’s hand slid down the small of Cas’ back to cup his ass, no doubt feeling the plug he’d put in his boy.

“Dean?” Sam asked, voice shaky.

“Yeah?”

“What…?”

Dean grinned. “Thought we could play, Sammy.”

Sam groaned, noting immediately when his nephew stiffened in his lap as he toyed with the plug. He wasn’t able to do much more than that before Dean was calling out, “c’mon, Cas,” and leading them both to the master bedroom.

“Daddy?” Cas questioned, extremely shy now that his uncle was there to bear witness to his humiliation as well.

“Your uncle is here to check and make sure I don’t miss something. We have to have a second opinion in case I’m wrong.”

Cas nodded as if it made sense—in that childlike mind of his, the explanation probably did—and climbed on the bed with the same amount of trepidation as he had the first time.

“Be a good boy for me, angel,” Dean whispered.

He began pulling at the toy, stretching his son’s hole around the base of the plug only to force it back inside. He basked in the glory of his son’s pitiful cries as he continued the assault, knowing full well the conflicting sensations that were flowing through him. There would only be pleasure by the end of the night, but they were still a ways from that, and Dean knew that, for now at least, Cas had to be feeling the stretch.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Cas choked out, trying to get his daddy to _hurry up_ so that he wouldn’t have to feel that painful stretch that made his little prick leak, wanting to be touched too.

“Your daddy found what it is, Cas,” his uncle said, breaking his focus. “It’s real deep. He’s gonna have to go inside you to help.”

“I –inside?” he questioned, trying his best not to begin crying again.

“Yeah, Cas. He has to fill you up all the way. If he can’t, then you’ll stay like this.”

Then Cas did start crying. He didn’t want it to stay—didn’t even know what _it_ was, but he knew it had to be bad for it to feel like this. He didn’t know what they wanted from him, didn’t know what he was supposed to do. He let one of the sobs out of his chest just as the plug disappeared from his loose hole, and then hands were on him, big and warm and not his daddy’s, but offering comfort nonetheless.

“Shhh,” Uncle Sammy whispered. “You’re such a big boy, Cas. It’ll feel better in a minute, I promise.”

Cas screamed again, this time in pure pleasure as something soft and warm and wet flicked over the sensitive outside of his hole. “Wh –what was that?” he asked, scared.

“It was your daddy,” his uncle answered. “He’s trying to make you feel better.”

Cas nodded and accepted his daddy gratefully. His uncle was right; it made him feel much better. He gasped as his daddy took another swipe at his rear, wetting it even more than it had been. Whatever he was doing felt good, and he surprised himself by pressing back into it.

“Good boy,” his daddy praised. His voice was garbled, like he had his mouth full, but he knew it was his daddy nonetheless.

Cas beamed, shivers of sensation rolling through him.

Dean could feel his son’s arousal against his tongue. The soft pucker of the hole in front of him twitched with every slow glide against his perineum. He pointed his tongue and slipped it past the stretched out ring of muscle, loving how easily his boy parted for him.

Unlike the last time his daddy was in his rear, there was no pain, no confusion. His daddy was helping him, making him feel better. Cas pressed back against the sensation, wanting it to go deeper like the other thing that had been in him, but it didn’t, just stayed on the surface, making him frustrated with how much he wanted it.

“You ready, Cas?” Uncle Sammy asked, eyes glued to the sight of his brother eating out his nephew. “Your daddy is almost ready.”

Cas nodded, unable to keep from swaying his hips.

Dean pulled back and swiped at his boy’s hole one more time before grabbing he lube and slicking himself up. He pressed the head of his cock into his son’s heat, clenching his teeth to keep himself from coming. It had been so long since he’d felt anything that tight.

“Cas,” Dean whispered as his boy’s hole convulsed around him. His channel tightened with every inch he forced into him, and Dean couldn’t do anything but gasp as he pressed inside.

He was so caught up in the sensation, that he couldn’t even hear the low whimpers his son let out. The thing inside of him was much bigger than the plug, stretching him wider than he thought possible. His hole _hurt_ , but there was something inside of him that tingled with the contact, so he focused on that, trying his best not to cry out or scream, wanting to be a good boy for his daddy.

“You’re doing great,” his uncle praised. Then he leaned down and captured Cas’ parted lips, kissing him.

Cas accepted it gratefully. It felt nice, reassuring. Uncle Sammy was there for him, trying to make things better just like Daddy.

Dean’s breath hitched in his throat when he saw the two boys kissing. Cas looked so innocent, even with his daddy’s cock buried in his ass as he made out with his uncle, plush red lips parting just right, letting out the cutest little whimpers that Sammy swallowed right up, tongue darting inside to taste his nephew.

Dean pulled his cock back slightly and pressed in again, testing the waters. Cas moaned, but didn’t protest, his lips still interlocked with his uncle’s, so Dean repeated the action, pulling back a little further and pressing in harder.

His angel looked like he could take it, so he pulled out to the tip and pounded his boy’s ass, loving the mixed cries of pleasure and pain that he drew with every hard thrust.

Cas could feel the cock inside of him, throbbing as if fucked in and out of his hole. Before that day, nothing had ever been inside of him, but now he couldn’t even remember what it felt like to be empty. Cas couldn’t move, was frozen in place by his daddy’s hard cock, though he could still feel Uncle Sammy’s lips, pressing light kisses to his parted mouth.

“I found something else, Cas,” Uncle Sammy whispered against him. “It’s in your mouth.”

Cas shivered. If it was in his mouth now, that meant it wasn’t getting better. It was spreading. He whimpered at the thought of it being everywhere, not just in his rear and his mouth, but it his prick too, and he couldn’t help the tears that formed with the thought.

“It’s okay. I know how to make it better. I have some special medicine that’ll make it go away. It’s what your daddy’s going to give you too, but I’m gonna give it in your mouth, and all you have to do is swallow it, okay?”

Cas nodded gratefully, thanking his uncle without words for helping him. He wanted to speak, to thank Uncle Sammy out loud, but the only sounds he seemed capable of producing were whimpers and moans from his daddy’s large cock, making him tingle inside and out.

Sam unzipped himself, taking his cock out to bob up against his stomach. He’d been rock solid since Dean was tonguing Cas’ little hole, and the relief he felt was unparalleled.

“Open wide, Cas,” Sam ordered, surprised when Cas did just as he asked.

Cas parted his lips, opening his jaw as far as he could for his medicine. He knew what was coming, but nothing could have prepared him for the thick member thrusting itself into his mouth. The pressure in his rear was forgotten as he tried to accustom himself to choking down his uncle’s cock, trying to make it fit somewhere it didn’t.

Sam gasped and groaned, trying not to thrust hard into his nephew’s mouth, but loving the friction that Dean created as he pounded his boy’s hole. “You have to suck it, Cas,” Sam said, panting. “The medicine won’t come out of you don’t.”

Cas swallowed and nodded around the cock in his mouth, sucking as much as he could. It was harder than he thought it would be. His daddy had him whimpering and tingling all over, and the thickness in his mouth wouldn’t give him enough room to suck as hard as he wanted to, but Uncle Sammy stroked his back in silent praise, and Cas figured that he was doing good.

A small glob of something came from his uncle, thick and bitter, and Cas figured that that was the medicine he was supposed to take. He swallowed it, shivering in distaste. He hated medicine.

His daddy thrust harder and harder, making it hurt again, before he stopped completely. Cas felt something wet deep inside of him, and he knew that that was what his uncle had been talking about when he said that Daddy had to fill him. It was probably the same medicine he was getting from Uncle Sammy. He swallowed another glob gratefully before his uncle pulled out with a smile.

Cas angled his head up, hoping for another kiss, and Sam granted it.

“Did I do good, Daddy?” Cas asked, voice hoarse.

“Yeah, angel. You did great. And you're going to be just as good for uncle Sammy, aren't you?”

“But…” he almost cried when he realized that he wasn’t done. “But I _was_ good, wasn’t I?”

“You were great, Cas,” his uncle reassured. “But your mouth only needed a little medicine. I have to put the rest deep inside you like your daddy did.” 

Cas could feel more tears pricking at his eyes in anticipation of taking his uncle’s length inside of him. It was big, much bigger than his daddy's had been, and it scared him to think that he would have to feel the stretch of Sam's cock inside of him so soon after his daddy.

"I don't want to," Cas whispered. "Please."

Cas looked up, eyes begging, to Dean's soothing expression.

His daddy petted his hair and looked at him sadly. “You can’t get better if you don’t take your medicine, angel.”

He knew his daddy was right, but even with the tingling, it _hurt_ , and he knew that Uncle Sammy’s thickness would be more than his daddy’s.  

"Come on, baby boy," his daddy pressed. "Get up on Uncle Sammy's lap."

"But..."

"Now, Cas," his daddy ordered, and Castiel had no other choice.

He straddled his uncle’s hips, feeling the thick member along his backside.

Sam rubbed an ungodly amount of lube on himself, not wanting to hurt his nephew any more than he had to, and pressed inside steadily, ignoring the cascading tears that his cock forced from his nephew’s eyes. He knew the boy was in pain with as big as he was, but that didn’t deter him in the least.

“It’s okay, Cas,” Sam soothed. “Move whenever you’re ready.”

Cas nodded, grateful for the period he was given to adjust. When his daddy gave him his medicine, he hadn’t waited, just made him take it. Uncle Sammy was letting him do it, and that made him want to be a good boy for him.

He lifted his hips up as high as he could go before his uncle stopped him, then slid down on his cock, surprised when it didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would. The tingling grew, making him pant and moan for a whole other reason, and he repeated the action. Up, down, up, down, he fucked himself on his uncle’s cock, hearing the squish of medicine inside of him, but that just made it better.

He could feel it leaking from him, dripping down his thighs, but for some reason, it just made him feel better. That had to be the medicine working, he decided. It made him feel real good.

Cas bounced on his uncle’s cock quickly, taking it deeper and deeper until he had the whole thing in him, something he never thought possible. His thighs hurt, his back hurt, his whole backside hurt, but he couldn’t remember ever feeling this _good_ before, so he kept going, bouncing harder to increase the tingling.

There was a tap on his chin that had him opening his eyes lazily, only to glimpse his daddy’s leaking cockhead by his mouth. He didn’t even wait for an order this time. He opened his mouth and sucked like Uncle Sammy taught him, swallowing down glob after glob of bitter medicine that made him feel so good.

“Great job, angel,” his daddy’s praised. “Almost done. You ready for your medicine? I’m gonna give it to you all at once.”

Cas nodded eagerly.

“Here it is.”

Cas held his uncle deep inside of him as a thick rush of medicine filled his mouth, choking him. He remembered to swallow at the last minute, but he couldn’t keep some from dripping out of his mouth. There was just too much of it.

Cas cried at the loss. If he didn’t get it all, then they’d have to keep going, but his daddy soothed him, petting his hair in a way that Cas discovered he liked immensely.

“What’s wrong, angel?” his daddy asked.

The thick cock inside of him twitched at the name, forcing a hiccup from him, but then it was still.

“I –I didn’t get i –it all, daddy,” he cried.

“That’s okay, angel. Daddy will give it to you.”

Dean wiped up the tendrils of come that coated his son’s chin and fed them to him. Cas sucked on the fingers gratefully, cleaning them off and swallowing every drop of come his daddy gave him.

“What do you say?”

“Thank you,” Cas whispered shyly.

“You’re welcome, angel. You still need to get the rest of your medicine from Uncle Sammy though.”

Cas nodded and lifted his hips once more to continue fucking himself on his uncle’s lap, but Sam stilled him. He looked at his uncle, confusion plain on his face.

“I’m going to turn you around,” Sam explained. He lifted Cas’ leg and maneuvered his nephew without removing the cock from his ass so that they were back to chest. Then he held the boy by the crease of his knees, legs together, and guided him up and down on his own.

Cas screamed when Sam shoved him down on his cock, but the sound was all pleasure. His little hole wasn’t so little anymore, and it could definitely take the pounding his uncle planned on giving him.

“ _Uncle Sammy_ ,” Cas begged, and Sam knew just what his nephew wanted.

He repeated the motion, not letting Cas do anything but take the huge cock that thrust hard into his ass. Cas whimpered and cried, screamed every so often whenever Sam drove in particularly hard, but he was a mess of fucked-out pleasure by the time Sam filled his ass with come, watching it drip out of his gaping hole, too stretched out to keep it in on his own.

“Plug?” he asked.

Dean smirked and handed it over. Then Cas’ hole was filled once more, and both of their loads were sealed inside.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Cas cried. “I need –need…” He sobbed in frustration.

Cas was crying then, and he didn’t know why. All he knew was that he needed something, but he wasn’t sure what.

“It’s okay, angel. Daddy’s here to take care of you, remember?”

Something hot and wet wrapped around his prick then, giving him something he didn’t even know he wanted. Like the pleasure he’d felt in his backside, the shivers reached up his spine and reverberated through him. His daddy sucked just a little, and Cas could feel something coming.

“Daddy!” he called. “I –I’m gonna…” He pushed down his embarrassment with a sob. He had to warn him. “I’m gonna pee.”

“It’s okay, angel,” his uncle said soothingly. “Go ahead. Your daddy’s waiting.”

Cas came with a shout right into his daddy’s mouth. Dean swallowed the small tendrils, sucking lightly as he did so to prolong his boy’s orgasm. When Cas collapsed against the bed, completely tuckered out, Dean knew he’d done good.

“Holy shit, Dean,” Sam said, staring at the fucked out version of his nephew like he couldn’t believe they’d done it.

“I know, right?”

Sam swallowed. He knew how this was going to play out. Cas thought everything was over, that he’d never have to take his daddy’s cock again, but Sam knew better. _Have to do this regularly_ , Dean would say, or _looks like it’s back_. Then he’d pound into his angel’s tight ass, fucking the protests right out of him until it was such a regular thing that Cas wouldn’t even question it when Dean ordered him on all fours.

If things went well like they had just now, Cas would even come crying to Dean, _Daddy, I think it’s back_ , or _it hurts, Daddy. Please take care of me_. And Dean would smile and nod and say, _I don’t know, angel. I might have to inspect you first_. He’d finger his son, but not more than that, and he’d refrain from anything of a sexual nature for weeks, months even, until Cas forgot. Then he’d start all over again. By the time Cas would realize what was happening, he wouldn’t care. He’d be begging for his daddy’s cock, coming just from having something filling him up.

Sam knew all of this from experience.

“I remember when you looked like that,” Dean whispered, turning lust-filled eyes toward him. It was the same look Sam remembered from his childhood, and it promised nothing but a pleasure he could only feel when he rode his daddy’s cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that your conscience has been removed completely, leave me a comment to let me know how you feel :)


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's back, and Dean knows just how to take care of his little brother. 
> 
> Prequel to _Take Your Medicine: Part 1_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back!! Here's the (probably not really) long-awaited second chapter of _Take Your Medicine_ going all the way back to Dean and Sam's first time. 
> 
> WARNING: Contains underage non-con—which sort of transforms into the extremely dubious consent category—sibling incest, mental manipulation, and questionable acts of morality, which have all been graphically sexualized for kink purposes. Read the tags and the warning before continuing.

"Dean... Dean wake up... _Dean_..."

Dean mumbled and turned over in his bed. The pillow was bunched up under him, and he hit it halfheartedly, still mostly asleep but awake enough to think that it should be uncomfortable somehow.

"Dean..."

Dean bat away the hands that shook him further and further from sleep.

"Please, Dean, wake up... _C'mon_ , Dean... _Please..._ "

"Wha' you wan'?" he mumbled. "Sleepin'."

"I know, but... I -I think it's back." Sam sniffled and let out a small sob, still shaking his brother. “ _Please_ , Dean.”

“Okay, okay,” he grumbled. “‘m up.”

Dean sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, combing a hand through his hair before he took in the sight of his little brother. A trail of tears marred the baby-soft skin of Sam’s cheeks, and his lips were puffy and red from biting into them. Dean's eyes slid down his brother's bare body to his hard little boy cock, and Dean had a hard time not pulling his brother down under him and ravishing every inch of skin he could see.

“What’s wrong, Sammy?” he asked.

“I -It’s back,” Sam said, sobbing.

“What’s back?”

Sam sniffled and looked toward his bed in the other corner of the small bedroom. Dean followed his gaze and had to press a palm to his cock to stifle the arousal that pooled in his stomach. Even from as far away as Dean was, he could make out wet spots in Sam’s sheets.

No, wait. Not so wet. The spots were dry and hard, practically starched solid with come. Sam had had a wet dream, maybe even more than one.

Sam curled in on himself and wrapped his arms around his legs. “I’m sorry, Dee.”

“We’ll make it better, okay?” Dean said, unable to keep his voice from shaking with anticipation.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered again.

“Don’t worry, Sammy. I got you.”

Dean pulled Sam onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his little brother’s shaking frame. Sam nestled into him, resting his cheek in the juncture between his shoulder and neck, hot little tuffs of breath hitting Dean’s skin with every sob. Dean shivered, loving how Sammy clung to him.  

He trailed his fingertips down Sam’s back, brushing over the bumps of his spine. Sam jerked against him, and Dean brought his hands around to grab Sam’s waist, lifting him up and spreading his legs apart to straddle him.

“Dean…”

“Shhh. I got you, baby boy.”

Dean played with the soft skin of Sam’s lower back before he pulled his brother’s cheeks apart to expose his hole to the cold air of the room.

“Just gotta inspect you, Sammy. Gotta make sure it’s the same problem. Gotta see if it’s something we can fix.”

Sam's breath was hot against Dean's neck when he whimpered, but he didn’t make a move to stop him. If anything, Sam buried his head even further into Dean's shoulder, letting his brother touch, letting Dean inspect him.

Dean rubbed his fingertips over Sammy’s hole, cock hard in his pants as Sammy squirmed on top of him.

The pucker twitched softly, and even though Dean couldn’t see it from the angle he was at, he knew what it would look like. It would be light pink and untouched, but at the end of the night, after he'd had his fun and stretched it open and came inside of it, it would be puffy and red, shining with lube and come, the color just as dark and his flushed cock would be as it lay softening against his stomach.

“Dean, _please_.”

“I’m sorry, Sammy. I know it’s bad. Just give me a minute more, okay?”

Sam’s arms wrapped around him, and he held Dean tight while his big brother’s fingers probed at his hole.

Then they were gone, taken away. One minute, they were there. The next, his hole clenched at the touch of cold air, nearly freezing after being accustomed to Dean’s warmth.

“Dean?” Sam shivered.

“All done, Sammy. Don’t worry.”

Sam pulled back from his brother, just enough to see his face while they talked, and Dean grinned internally that Sam didn’t even try to get off of his lap, just let his legs stay splayed open, little cock sticking up between them while they talked as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

“It’s back, isn’t it?” Sammy whispered.

Dean bit his tongue to keep from pulling his brother’s red-bitten lip into his mouth, and Sammy misinterpreted the grimace that flashed across his face.

Sam’s eyes swam with tears, and a sob racked his chest. He fell against his brother, tears soaking Dean’s shoulder.

“Are you gonna…? Are we…? Do I have to?”

“You know what happens when you don’t.”

Dean snuck another glance at his brother’s come-soaked bed and shivered in anticipation. Sam could deny it all he wanted, but Dean knew what his little brother wanted. Sam never failed to come crawling back, prick hard and leaking after a week of trying to hold it back on his own. Sure, he’d lasted longer this time, but Dean had known it wouldn’t be long before Sammy needed it, and he had something special planned.

“I know you don’t like the taste, Sammy,” Dean said softly. “Why don’t we try something else instead?”

Sam nodded against his shoulder.

“Gotta get offa me first, okay?”

Sam sat back in Dean’s lap and bit his lip, hesitating before climbing off of him. Dean watched Sam crawl to the back of the bed, ass wiggling in front of him, and Dean almost couldn’t stop himself from pulling Sam back on top of him and eating the boy’s hole until he was begging to come.

Dean fisted his hands against his thighs and took calming breaths until Sammy had settled down against the pillows. He didn’t trust himself to move before then.

Dean stood and rummaged around his dresser for the tube he’d bought a few weeks before. Dean smirked. He’d heard Sammy playing with himself, of course—the stuff he’d started putting in the kid’s Spaghetti ‘Os made sure that the boy walked around hard at all hours of the day—but Dean knew that it would have been nearly as possible to satiate the growing arousal. He’d need something more to help him through it, and Dean had just the thing.

Dean grabbed the travel case from his duffel and came back to the bed. He set the stuff aside, turning his attention back to his brother. “Sammy? You okay?”

Sam nodded, but Dean was sure the kid was scared. He wound his hand around Sam’s calve and rubbed slow, soothing circles with his thumb.

“It’s gonna be okay, Sammy. I’ll take care of you.”

Sam nodded again, this time looking Dean in the eye. Dean’s cock twitched in his pants.

“On your hands and knees. Need to see it.”

Sam flushed red, but he did as he was told, quickly getting on his hands and knees like a good boy.

The sight of his brother’s pink-puckered hole had Dean licking his lips. Sammy's little ass was round and perfect, and Dean didn’t have to hold back anymore. He parted Sammy’s cheeks and dipped his head between them to taste.

 _Mmmmm_...  young and fresh and smooth.

Dean licked at the pucker, careless passes of his tongue making Sam twitch beneath him.

“Dean…?” Sam's voice shook with fear.

“Don’t worry, Sammy. I’m trying something different. Trust me?”

“Yeah.”

“Then don’t worry, baby boy.”

Dean did it again, tongue wiggling over Sammy’s spit-wet hole, taking his time before he dipped the tip inside. Sam gasped and twitched his hips, fucking himself on Dean’s tongue. Dean smirked. For all Sammy protested having to swallow Dean's come, he could tell that Sam was a slut for a tongue in his ass, that he loved having something to fill him up, to fuck back on.

Dean kept at it, licking, sucking, fucking Sam’s ass with his tongue, listening to the sweet sounds of Sam’s whimpers as he dined.

With one last swipe over his hole, Dean pulled back. He licked his lips to break the thin line of spit that connected his mouth to Sam’s ass, and he grinned as his little brother continued to whine.

“ _Please, Dee, please, please…_ ”

Quiet whimpers followed every string of words that fell from Sam’s mouth, music to Dean’s ears.

Dean poured the contents of the tube all over his fingers, making sure they were nice and slick before he circled Sam’s hole.

“You ready, Sammy?”

“Yeah,” he panted, breathless.

“Here goes.”

Dean slid a finger inside of him, his own moan smothering the sound of his brother’s. Sam clenched down on him, walls hugging his finger so tightly that Dean wasn’t sure his cock would be able to fit there at all. He wiggled it around, fucking it in and out of Sam slowly until he thought he could add a second.

The second finger slid in easily, and Sam’s moans grew in volume. Dean spent some time scissoring his fingers, spreading Sammy’s little hole open until it was angry red and shiny. He loved how wanton his brother looked under him, hips rocking to take more inside, moaning loudly, writhing on his fingers.

“Something… _unh_. Something’s hot inside, Dean. I -I don’t…”

“Just need to take some medicine, Sammy, and you’ll feel lots better.”

“M -medicine?”

“Yeah. You know you gotta take it. It’s the only thing that makes it stop.”

“I don’t like it, Dean. It tastes funny.”

“You need your medicine, Sammy, but I said we would try something different, didn’t I?”

Sam cried out as Dean quirked his fingers, and he fell forward onto the bed, cheek buried in the mattress, ass still up in the air. He nodded weakly.

“I’m gonna put it inside of you, right here so you don’t have to taste it,” Dean said, fingering Sam’s prostate to emphasize his point.

Sammy writhed, and Dean added a third while he was loose and pliant.

“I gotta get it deep inside,” Dean continued. “Gotta make sure it stays inside of you, okay? But… if you want me to stop, I’ll stop.” Dean fucked the fingers in and out of him.

“If we stop…”  Sam whimpered as Dean brushed his prostate again. “Do I… do I gotta drink it?”

“You know what happens when you don’t take your medicine, baby boy.” Dean teased Sam’s prostate again, and Sam bucked up into the touch, taking the fingers deeper inside of him.

“Okay. Yeah. Yeah, Dean. Yeah.”

“Yeah what? You want me to stop?”

“No!” Sam shouted. “Want it… want it inside of me.”

“In your ass?”

Sam blushed and nodded.

“Gotta hear you say it, Sammy. Wanna make sure.”

“Want it… want it in my ass, Dean.”

“Good boy.” Dean added a fourth finger, and Sam keened.

He finger-fucked Sam in earnest, stretching his baby brother’s hole for his cock. Sam pressed back on them, trying to get more, and Dean sent a silent _thank you_ to the Hunters who’d introduced him to the tube of pure heaven that Dean was prepping Sammy’s hole with. It numbed the pain and increased the pleasure, making Sam crave the full-feeling that would only come from taking his brother’s cock.

“Now, Dean?” Sammy asked.

“In a minute, baby. Gonna make sure you’re open enough.”

“Come on. Need it, Dee.”

“I gotta get it deep inside, Sammy. Don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Don’t care, Dee. Need it, please.”

“Okay, Sammy. Okay.”

Dean pulled his fingers from his little brother’s gaping hole. He watched it flutter closed, clenching around air for a moment before it shrunk down to the little pucker it had been when Dean was tongue-fucking him.

Dean lubed his cock generously and rubbed his head over Sam’s hole. It caught on his rim, latching on for a split second before it glided over, not slipping inside just yet. Precome leaked from his cock as the boy’s moans traveled to his ears, and he couldn’t hold back any longer. Dean pressed the tip inside, trying to go slow enough to see Sammy’s rim open up for his cock, but the boy’s hole swallowed it right up, sucked the head inside like it craved to be filled.

“Dean!” Sam gasped and clutched at the sheets, tears leaking from his eyes. A choked sound escaped him, and Dean stopped, only the head of his cock able to feel the glorious clenching as Sammy fought to adjust to Dean’s girth.

Dean rubbed Sam’s lower back and whispered praises until he relaxed enough to let him slip in another inch, repeating the process until he was fully nestled in his brother’s no-longer virgin hole.

“ _Dean, ohmygod, Dean._ ”

Dean grinned and pulled back just enough to thrust in again.

“ _Unh_.” Sam’s back arched, and he rocked his hips back, taking more of Dean’s cock inside of him.

Dean took that at his cue to move. He grabbed Sam by the hips and used his hold to pull his baby brother onto his cock. Sam’s grunts and moans filled the room, and they drove Dean wild, making him thrust harder, pistoning into him with savage-like force, but Sam just took it. He took it and begged for more, little prick drooling into a puddle on the bed while his big brother fucked into him.

Sam was hot and tight around Dean’s cock, his rim tightening whenever Dean managed to brush his prostate. He laid into Sam’s ass, releasing all the pent-up frustration and anticipation that came from waiting so long to deflower his brother.

Sam panted and moaned, whimpered so good for his brother, but he didn't complain even once as Dean fucked him. Little pleas of _more_ and _sogood_ mixed in with ramblings, Dean’s name heard just as often as anything else Sammy muttered while he took his big brother’s cock.

Sam's hole stretched obscenely, and he took Dean to the base one last time. Dean pulled Sam in closer and emptied inside of him, nearly blacking out as he came. His cock pumped into Sammy’s hole, completely milked of every last drop of come before he pulled out and slumped against the bed, barely having the presence of mind to roll to the side to keep from crushing his little brother.

Sam whined and wiggled, his little hole gaping open and stuffed with come. Dean smirked at the sight.

“ _Dean…_ ”

It was a plea if he’d ever heard one.

Dean reached under Sam and slipped two fingers inside of him, palm cradling his balls while he played with the come he’d shot inside his baby brother.

Sam’s moan choked off into a grunt as he came, and then his limbs, too, relaxed into the mattress, ass still up in the air for Dean to play with. Dean’s eyes fluttered closed, and Dean absentmindedly continued to fuck his fingers into Sam’s ass, keeping him full.

“D’n?”

“Yeah, Sammy?”

“Like… better this way.”

“Hmmm?”

“Can we do it like this?”

“Mmmm…”

“Next time, I mean.”

Dean pried his eyelids apart and his limp cock gave a twitch at the fucked-out expression on Sammy’s face. His cock tried valiantly to fill with blood, and Dean knew it would only be a matter of time before it succeeded.

Dean swallowed hard. “Might have to do it again in a little bit. It’s not as strong if it isn’t in your mouth.” And fuck, Dean could picture the bulge in Sam’s throat, the kid taking his cock to the base. “I need to put two or three doses deep inside you, just like this one."

Sam nodded and yawned.

"But if it doesn’t work,” Dean added. And, yeah, it definitely wouldn’t be long before Dean was ready to go again. “You might have to have a small dose in your mouth too.”

Sam pouted, his face contorting even though his eyes were still closed. “Medicine tastes funny.”

“It’ll get better.”

“Promise?”

“Pinky swear.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmm... *licks lips* Fucked out Sammy...


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the medicine Dean gives Cas is all too real. Sam's too tied up to care. 
> 
> TYM Sequel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate my 600th kudos on this fic, I'm posting the third part of _Take Your Medicine_! Wooo!! *crickets chirp in the background* 
> 
> WARNING: Contains underage non-con, incest (daddycest, sibling incest), bondage, and questionable acts of morality, which have all been graphically sexualized for kink purposes. Read the tags and the warning before continuing.

Sam's limbs were heavy when he woke.

His eyes flew open—one second asleep, the next awake. He opened his mouth to call out, but it was muffled. A cursory glance in the mirror above the bed him showed a red and black ball gag, the same one he'd bought for Cas for Dean's birthday. He tried to remove it, but his arms didn't budge even an inch.

Intricate weaves of rope held them tightly to his sides with his legs spread wide over his shoulders, attached to the headboard, so that the only thing he could do aside from squirm side to side was to grip his cheeks.

He tried to call out, but his words were indistinguishable, and the gag muffled him enough that the sound didn’t carry very far.

"Morning, Sammy," Dean said.

Sam turned his head to the side—the only part of his body he could move freely—to look at his brother. Dean sat in a cushioned chair beside the bed, Castiel in his lap with his back against Dean’s chest. The boy's eyes glazed over as Dean's fingers pumped in and out of his ass, and Sam could make out a slight tremor in his limbs. From the purple tinge of his cock and the red flush of his skin, Sam was sure Cas had been on edge for a while.

His own cock twitched in response, and he almost screamed at the pull. He looked down at his bound cock with surprise and dread. His balls and the base of his cock were bound tight with rope, and once Sam noticed the stretch of his ass, it was all he could do to think.The head of his cock was dark red and shiny. Whatever Dean had planned, Sam obviously wouldn't be allowed to come for a while.

“Such a good boy, Cas,” Dean praised.

Sam whimpered into his gag and turned back to Dean, unsurprised to see Cas’ hips undulating, making him rise and fall to fuck himself on his daddy’s fingers.

Whatever Dean had given him, he’d erred on the side of plastered when it came to dosage. With how little Cas was aware of his surroundings, Sam wondered briefly whether he would remember anything when the drugs wore off.

“All nice and open for me, baby boy. Love it, don’t you?”

Cas nodded and moaned, and Sam’s bound cock twitched again, making him hiss.

Dean smirked and spread Cas’ legs wider. His hole stretched open around four of Dean’s fingers, and lube made his rim glisten. Small beads of sweat rose to the surface of his skin while breathless moans left him.

He was long gone. Cas didn’t register that Sam was in the room with them, probably didn’t even realize that he nearly had Dean’s entire fist inside of him. Between the drugs and the edging, Cas was functioning on sensation alone.

“You like it, Sammy?”

Sam caught Dean’s eye for a moment before he turned his focus back on his nephew.

“Mmmm… I can tell. Little Sammy’s taking it pretty hard though, not being able to give Cas what he needs. C’mon, Cas. Tell Uncle Sammy what you told me.”

Dean did something to make the boy cry out. Cas’ head fell back against Dean’s shoulder, and his body went completely lax in Dean’s hold. A small moan escaped him, as close as Sam was sure he’d ever get to words.

Dean continued teasing small gasps from him as Sam mimicked the noises from the bed. Breathless moans snuck past the gag, and Sam struggled to free himself from the ropes. Dean smirked at him and continued playing with Cas, one hand almost completely inside his son’s hole, the other rubbing over his belly, thumbing over the small pudge there.

Dean pinched and glided his hand further up to tease Cas's nipples. The boy’s eyes rolled back into his head for a moment as he screamed, and Sam's cock twitched painfully again when Cas turned his head to look at Dean, searching for something.

Dean captured his mouth, sliding his tongue inside for just a moment before making Cas gasp again. His back arched as he came dry on Dean's fingers, and his little cock twitched while Dean continued to play with him.

Sam swallowed a moan at the sight, but he couldn't keep from squirming, unable to find much-needed friction.

"Just look at him, Cas. Uncle Sammy can't stop watching you.”

Cas’ eyes parted just enough to look in Sam’s general direction, but Sam would have bet good money that Cas didn’t even see him, not with four of Dean’s fingers in his hole and his cock leaking enough to drip down his thighs.

“Loves how good you open for him. Dontchya, Sam? Like how slick he is, how easy I’m gonna be able to fill him up. He’s such a good boy, isn’t he?”

Sam shivered. Every inch of his skin seemed like a live wire, but Dean wouldn’t even touch. He kept his eyes on Sam, but he kept his hands on Cas.

Dean pinched Cas’ nipple hard enough to make Cas cry out again, chuckling as he did the same to the other nipple. The boy lifted his hips and fucked himself harder on Dean’s fingers, all four of them disappearing past the knuckles, swallowed up by his hole.

“You ready, baby boy?”

He was talking to Cas, but Sam nodded.

Dean grinned and pulled his fingers from Cas’ rim. Sam moaned as the boy’s hole fluttered for a moment over open air, gaping wide enough for him to see inside, before it closed into the tiny pink pucker it should be, except redder and shinier and making Sammy’s cock leak more than it ever had before.

“Come on, Cas. Let’s show Sammy how well that medicine’s kicking in.”

Dean held tight to Cas’ thighs as he stood. He carried Cas’ limp body in his arms, legs splayed wide while he settled them behind Sam’s exposed ass. He let Cas hover over Sam’s bound cock, holding him there teasingly for a moment.

Dean lowered Cas down until the head of Sam’s cock was inside of him. Sam couldn’t help but moan at how Cas seemed to just open up for his cock. It was almost too much to have Cas’ hole clenching around him after hours of nothing, but all Sam could do was moan. Cas’ head fell back against Dean’s shoulder again, and other than the occasional twitch, Cas didn’t make a move. Sam wasn’t even sure Cas was still conscious. The tease was too much, too little, too tight and loose and sloppy wet and slow and hard—

His breath hitched for a moment at the loss of sensation as Dean lifted Cas up and off of him, letting Sam's swollen cock twitch in the open air. A loud keening sound came from his throat, and a sob rose in his chest.

Dean pulled Cas back and settled him directly behind Sam, back flush against his chest once more. His little prick rubbed teasingly up and down Sam's cock as the boy canted his hips absentmindedly for more friction.

Precome dribbled down Sam's shaft, slicking the boy's way. Sam nearly screamed when Dean reached around and tightly gripped his cock. He thrusted up into every pump of Dean's fist, going higher and higher off of the bed as his hips chased his orgasm. Cas' broken whimpers broke through the fog of pleasure and made him spill, come falling over Dean's fist as he stroked him through it.

Sam twitched and rocked, panting through his orgasm. It rekindled with every pump of Dean's fist until he was dry, and then it kept going. He writhed, trying to pull away, but the ropes held him in place and a smirk fell on Dean's lips as he continued stroking Sam's bound-erect cock.

It was thick and heavy, hard despite his recent orgasm, and it made him cry out in pained pleasure when Dean's other hand rubbed mercilessly over his swollen cockhead. He whimpered and thrashed to get away.

Dean chuckled. "Not done yet, Sammy," he teased.

Sam moaned into his gag. He tried pulling away once more, but a swift smack to his over-sensitive cock had him freezing in shock. Dean grinned and did it again. He batted Sam’s cock left and right, letting it smack loudly against his thighs until Sam’s hips were pumping again, seeking friction.

His thighs burned from their position. His cock ached from Dean’s treatment. His ass was sore from clenching around the phallus inside of him. And for all of that, his cock was still hard and proud between his legs.

But then Cas whimpered, pulling Dean’s attention away from him, and Sam moaned at the loss of Dean’s hands as his brother shifted them to his now-conscious nephew.

“It’s okay, Cas,” Dean whispered just loud enough for Sam to hear. “Daddy’s gonna take care of you.”

Dean pinched a nipple and shifted his hands lower to play with Cas’ cock. The boy writhed in Dean’s hold, and Sam couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight. Four fingers slipped into the boy’s gaping hole to fill him up. Cas fucked himself back on them, and Sam’s cock twitched jealously as Dean played with the boy.

“You should feel him, Sammy. He’s so loose.”

Sam moaned.

“And his cock is hard too.”

Sam could see how hard the boy was. Cas’ cock hardly fit in the palm of Dean’s hand, it was so small, but what it lacked in size, it made up for in arousal. A small bead of precome dripped from the bright red tip, and Sam’s cock twitched.

“C’mon, Cas. Time to help Uncle Sammy.”

Cas’ lids parted lazily, too out of it in his drug-induced haze to see or understand anything but the pleasure of his daddy’s hands on him.

Dean pulled his fingers out of his little boy and rubbed the residual lube on Cas’ prick, getting it nice and slick. Cas whined when Dean pulled away, but quieted once more when he slipped two fingers inside of Cas’ hole. The boy settled back against his daddy and continued rocking onto them, lost in sensation.

Sam barely caught Dean’s wolfish grin before before his brother reached out and grabbed the plug inside of him, pulling it swiftly from his ass before he could protest. Sam cried out as his rim parted for the thick base, but no sooner was the plug gone than four of Dean’s fingers were inside of him, keeping him open.

Sam moaned as Dean brushed his prostate, and his cock gave a twitch, leaking precome down his shaft.

“Ready, Sammy?” Dean asked.

Sam moaned in response, and Dean chuckled.

“You gonna be good to Uncle Sammy, Cas?”

Cas’ breath hitched as he sobbed.

“Good boys.”

Dean removed his fingers and scooted them forward, guiding Cas’ little cock until it pressed into Sam’s gaping hole. Cas’ eyes flew open in pleasure as Sam enveloped him.

Dean smacked Sam’s cock once more, and he clenched down on Cas’ prick. He did it again, and Sam gasped, unable to control his hips as he fucked himself on Cas’ little boy cock, trying to escape the force of Dean’s smacks.

“Come on, Cas,” Dean coached. “You gotta fuck him. Sammy needs it, baby.”

He placed Cas’ hands on either side of Sam’s ass and grabbed Cas’ hips to guide him in and out, in and out of Sam’s sloppy hole until Cas picked up speed on his own, fucking his uncle as well as he was able with the drugs in his system.

Dean grinned and pumped his own hard cock, spreading lube as he went. He lined up with Cas’ hole and pressed forward enough that when Cas pulled out, the head of Dean’s cock slipped in.

Cas’ gasped in shock, and he let out a cry as his hole parted for Dean’s cock before closing around air when he thrust into Sam’s ass. Dean’s cock slipped in again two, three, four times before he couldn’t take it anymore.

Dean held Cas’ hips flush against Sam’s ass and shoved his cock into Cas’ tight heat, filling him up in a matter of seconds. Cas screamed at the force of it, sobbed as Dean pulled back out and thrust in again rapidly, forcing Cas’ insides to part for him. Dean pistoned his hips, drilling into Cas from behind, relentlessly pounding into him as all of the pent-up lust and arousal found an outlet in his son’s tight ass.

Tears fell from Sam’s eyes, and he let out a long moan when Dean gripped his cock once more, making his ass twitch erratically. Cas’ screams grew in volume until he went lax in Dean’s grip, body pushed over the edge into unconsciousness, but Dean never slowed. He pumped Sam’s cock hard and fast while he fucked his son.

Cas' tiny cock moved inside of him, and Dean's hand tightened and twisted with every stroke until it was all too much for him. Sam screamed behind his gag as he came dry, Dean following not long after with a grunt of pleasure. He sheathed his cock in Cas' ass and filled him with burst after burst of come. He pulled out just in time to shoot one last load over Cas' back, and then he fell back on his knees, panting heavily.

Cas followed him back, resting against his daddy, limbs completely lax in sleep, and Dean grinned at the sight of his fucked-out son. He kissed the boy's forehead and picked him up, carrying him out of the room to tuck him in before going back for Sam.

Sam's head swam with a rush of endorphins. A tremble settled over his limbs, but he couldn't be concerned with the exhaustion that pulled him further into sleep. He barely noticed when Dean came back into the room, already half-asleep by the time his arms and legs were released and his gag was removed.

He stirred slightly when Dean's fingers entered him, but didn’t even move when Dean's cock followed, fucking him in his sleep.

_______________

Cas cracked one eye open, completely exhausted despite the sun blazing through the window. His alarm clock proudly declared it 11:00 AM, but the thought of getting out of bed had him groaning. He clenched his eyes closed and opened them again, blinking rapidly to disperse the gluey crust that had nearly sealed his eyes shut.

He held his arms and legs out out to stretch them, wincing at the soreness of his limbs. Every muscle in his body went taut, and a small tremble overtook his frame as he tried to lift himself up and out of bed. He fell down, unable to hold himself upright for very long.

The room was cold, but the covers lay haphazardly on the floor, and Cas whimpered into the empty room, terrified. His backside hurt and his frontside hurt and his arms and his legs hurt, and all he wanted was his daddy to make it better. He brought his legs up and hugged his arms around them, teeth chattering as he whimpered.

“Cas?”

Cas opened his eyes. “Daddy…”

“Shhh… Daddy’s here.”

“It’s…” He whimpered. “I…”

His daddy seemed to know exactly what he meant even though Cas couldn’t say it.

“It’s okay, baby,” his daddy soothed as he sat on the bed. “I’ll make it all better, okay?”

Cas nodded and huddled closer for warmth, relishing in the soothing circles Dean rubbed on his back. His hands slipped lower, and Cas froze.

“Just need to give you some medicine.”

Castiel bit his lip as he shuddered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make me super happy :) Just... you know... throwing that out there...
> 
> It's been forever and a half since I've written something that's _me_ and isn't a sequel. For that reason, I am now accepting prompts. First few peeps who comment with a prompt will get a gift fic :) I'm gonna try to write more over the next couple of weeks since the term is almost over :)


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been months since Cas was drugged and fucked into oblivion by his daddy and his enslaved uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllllooooooo, everyone! It's good to be back! Did you miss me? Even just a little bit?? *puppy eyes* Probably not. 
> 
> Here is Part 4 of _Take Your Medicine_ , starring Daddy Dean and his cute little angel, Cas. Ain't they just cute together? Sorry to say, folks, that Sammy is... otherwise occupied (with the inside of his eyelids after a very, _very_ good evening with his big brother), so this chapter will be Destiel-centric. 
> 
> I would have had this posted _last_ month, but my lungs decided to be assholes and got me sick with a chest cold (still not gone by the way, stupid fucking lungs), so I've been laid up for a bit. But, I'm back, baby! And on with the show!!
> 
> Enjoy ;) 
> 
> WARNING: Tags and warnings and blah, blah, blahdidy blah. Something about stuff that's bad and things of questionable morality, underage frottage, and incest. Maybe some other things if I remember. Not much of a warning, but it's as good as you're getting. I ain't in the mood for this shit. Read the tags, assholes.

A soft patter of footsteps on hardwood floor roused Dean from his sleep. Dean nearly groaned at the seemingly deafening sound in comparison to the quiet room, but Sammy hardly stirred beside him. Not that Dean was surprised. After what he and Sam had gotten up to just a few hours before, Dean didn’t expect him to wake up any time soon, and when he would... Dean grinned at the thought of just how sore his baby brother would be.

“Dad?”

That explained the footsteps.

Cas sniffled. “Daddy?”

It was nearly a whimper, but Dean stayed still, not wanting to spook his son by responding.

Ever since he and Sam had played with Cas a few months back, Cas had been skittish around them, not talking beyond what was absolutely necessary, not wanting to go anywhere near Dean's bedroom. Dean had been worried the last time he sent Cas to grab something from his room. The boy had come out so spooked that he trembled and twitched for over an hour afterward anytime anyone came near him. The last thing he wanted to do now was spook him again. Even when Cas poked him in the arm, Dean resolutely kept his eyes closed, trying to remain as lax as possible.

Cas shook his arm and poked him once more before went around to the other side of the bed. It seemed as if Cas had gotten over his fear enough that he was reaching out in the middle of the night. Dean heart hammered in his chest at the implications of Cas being in his room after all this time.

“U- uncle Sammy?”

Dean felt the bed shake slightly as Cas nudged his brother.

"Uncle Sam? Please wake up."

Nothing. No response.

Cas sobbed and Dean grinned, happy that the darkness would cover the expression.  

He didn’t know what he expected after that, but what he didn’t expect was the dip of the mattress as Cas crawled lithely between them from the foot of the bed.

Cas pressed close to Dean’s chest, shuffling closer until he was snuggled up against Dean's chest.

Cas sniffled against him, trying one last time. “Daddy?” he asked.

In the darkness, Dean couldn't see more than a vague silhouette of his son, but his imagination ran wild. It had been so long since he'd held Cas in his arms. He could easily picture little white teeth biting into a chapped lower lip, pink dime-sized nipples, smooth white skin.

Cas huffed at Dean’s silence and settled back against him.

Chests pressed together, skin on skin, Dean's cock was hard in seconds. Shivers crawled down his arms, offset by the warm body around him. Then Cas readjusted, pulling away from him, and Dean hadn't even realized how cold the room was until Cas was gone.

He felt the bed shift, Cas squirming around beside him, but he didn't even have time to question it before Cas was nestled back into his side as if he’d never even moved.

Dean's breath caught in his throat when he realize that Cas was decidedly less clothed than he’d been just seconds before. His cock gave a twitch in anticipation, but he forced himself to stay still and _not_ to flip his son onto his back and thrust into him. It had been _months_ and Dean was sure he’d be tight… so _tight_. Probably smooth inside, just rippling around him.

Cas pulled away again, and for a second Dean thought he was caught, but then Cas began to rut against his bare thigh and Dean breathed a silent sigh of relief, happy that Cas still thought he was sleeping.

He was so happy at the thought that Cas wasn’t so terrified around him that he didn’t even register the movement until Cas let out a small whimper that elongated into a moan.

“Daddy…” Cas breathed.

Dean could hardly believe it.

Cas’ bare cock rubbed against his thigh, small beads of precome dripping from it as his hips canted. Dean would have paid a thousand dollars to see the look on his son’s face in that moment, but the breathless panting and near-silent creak of the bed kept him appeased enough not to break his silence.

Cas’ hands grasped at his torso, trying to find enough leverage to thrust harder.

Blunted fingernails found his left nipple, and Dean nearly groaned. It wasn’t as rough as the previous set of scratches down the center of his chest, but Dean’s nipples were sensitive enough that the simple action brought more pleasure than he thought it would.

His son’s hands trailed down his stomach and over his pajama bottoms—Dean _seethed_ when he realized that tonight, of all nights, had to be the night he’d decided not to sleep naked in his own bed—until his fingertips grazed over Dean’s hard cock.

Dean nearly gasped, but he had just enough warning from Cas’ slow tease that he was able to keep still despite the pleasure that came from the movement. It took a near-herculean effort to stay frozen in the bed as Cas rubbed his hand against him, his touch light and hesitant, but just firm enough to make him want more.

It seemed as if Cas could hear his thoughts because, as soon as he thought about his son’s hand on his cock, not rubbing over his pants, obscured by the thin cotton, but on skin-to-skin hand on his cock, Cas’ hand left his groin to pull at his daddy’s pajama bottoms.

Without his assistance, Cas had a hard time getting them down, but it wasn’t long before he figured it out, and Dean’s cock was hard and heavy in Cas’ hand.

Cas rubbed it a few times, even bent down and licked over the tip, making Dean bite his lip with the urge to moan, but it wasn’t long before Cas turned around, pressing his back against Dean’s chest, and gripped his daddy’s cock tight in his hand to rub the swollen cockhead between his cheeks.

He arched his ass back and dragged the head of Dean’s cock against his hole until it slipped inside. Cas gasped at the intrusion, but he didn’t pull away liked Dean expected. Instead, he scooted further and further back until Dean’s entire cock had passed through that ring of muscle, enveloped by Cas’ tight channel.

Dean bit his lip to keep from moaning. Never in a million years had he imagined this happening, imagined little Castiel crawling into his bed and fucking himself on his daddy’s cock, especially after he’d been so adamant about staying away from him.

He was going to relish in this.

Castiel’s breath came in small pants and grunts, his hips canting back, trying to get his fill of Dean’s cock. The movement was slow and awkward, but Dean was sure that his cock had never been harder in his life.

“Daddy… daddy…” Cas whispered his pleas.

Heat radiated from him, a writhing furnace wrapped around his cock, taking him all in at once.

Dean couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed Cas’ hips and thrust inside, jolting a startled cry from the boy. Dean covered his mouth with a hand, pulled his head back until it was cradled on his shoulder, and whispered in his ear.

“Don’t wanna wake Uncle Sammy, do you?”

With wide eyes, Cas shook his head no.

“Then you better stay quiet.”

Cas nodded, and Dean slowly released his mouth, making sure that Cas wouldn’t scream or cry for help before he continued.

Dean rolled them over, covering Cas’ tiny body with his own, moulding himself to Cas’ back, his cock still inside the little boy’s ass. He used his knees to spread Cas’ legs beneath them, used his hands to lift Cas’ hips until his cock was slotted deeper inside of his son.

Cas moaned, long and loud.

“Quiet,” Dean hissed.

“I…” Cas moaned again. “I _can’t_.”

“Gotta try for me, angel,” Dean whispered.

Cas nodded again. Though, with the tremble in his limbs as Dean dragged his cock against Cas’ prostate, Dean wasn’t sure in the least that Cas would be able to stay silent. Not that he really wanted him to. But the last thing Dean wanted was to share his boy right now, not after he’d sneaked into Dean’s bedroom at night to fuck himself on his daddy’s cock.

Sammy would have to wait. Cas was _his_.

Dean thrust in hard, and Cas couldn’t hold back his whimper.

With a silent prayer that Sam would be too fucked out to wake, Dean sat up on his knees and forced his cock even deeper into his son’s slick channel. Cas tensed with the abruptness of it, but Dean pressed his son’s face into the mattress before he could voice his protest.

Dean grinned and forced his cock in again, setting a steady pace with long, deep thrusts that had his son fisting the sheets and gritting his teeth.

Dean let go of Cas’ hips and placed his hands on either side of Cas’ shoulders, pressing his son deeper into the mattress as he pistoned in and out of his little angel. Cas’ face was turned to the side, right beneath him, and Dean murmured delicious filth against his little boy’s lips, teasing while he fucked him.

“You like this, don’t you? Taking your daddy’s cock like a good boy.”

Cas moaned.

“Come on, angel. Tell Daddy. Tell him how much you missed his cock.”

Cas buried his face in the mattress.

“Don’t be shy, angel. Nothing wrong with wanting to take your medicine like a big boy. You a big boy, Cas? Want your medicine?”

Cas nodded hesitantly, and Dean wished it were bright enough in the bedroom for him to see the pretty pink color he knew Cas was turning at that moment.

“That’s a good boy. Didn’t want your medicine like you were supposed to, but now it’s coming. Ready, Cas? Huh, angel?”

Cas bit down on the sheets, screaming as his little cock twitched with his orgasm. Cas’ hole rippled around him, the little spaz of his hips stimulating the nerves of his sensitive cock until Dean came deep inside his son’s ass, filling him with come, the medicine he hadn’t taken in far too long for Dean’s liking.

Cas whimpered with each spurt of Dean’s cock until he was completely spent. Dean pulled his softening cock from Cas’ ass, hole half-gaping from Dean’s girth, and resituated them until Cas was nestled, once-again, against Dean’s chest, sweat cooling as their heartbeats calmed.

“You know that you have to make up for not taking your medicine in so long. Right, Cas?”

It took a second, but Castiel spoke. “I know.”

“Good boy.” He kissed Cas’ forehead. “Why don’t we wait for Uncle Sammy to wake up, okay? Then you can have some more.”

Cas nodded.

Dean pursed his lips. “I think we might have to talk about your manners too. What do you say, Cas?”

“Thank you for my medicine, Daddy.” Dean felt a small kiss against his chest.

“You’re welcome, angel. I think it’s about time you get some sleep now.”

Cas’ nod was much quicker this time and it was accompanied by a large yawn as he snuggled closer to his daddy.

“And we’re going to have a talk about you staying up so late. It’s _way_ past your bedtime.”

“Sorry, Daddy.”


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always hard when Cas _needs_ like this. 
> 
> Prequel to Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit ol' thank you to the wonderful [snowin_you](http://archiveofourown.org/users/snowin_you/pseuds/snowin_you) who said that she was dying to know what made Cas come to Daddy. Well... this is how it happened in my head. 
> 
> Whaaaaaa—? Another part? So soon? Yes, my friends! Part 5 is up and ready to read! All for the low price of $9.99.99! What do you mean that's not a real price? Sure it is! Wait... It's not? Damn... -.- Well, I easily take kudos and comments as payment :) 
> 
> WARNING: Contains underage pining and inappropriate self-touching, heavily implied incest (daddycest/Wincest), and questionable acts of morality, which have all been graphically sexualized for kink purposes. Read the tags and the warning before continuing.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Cas couldn't help it. He really couldn't. He tried as hard as he could, but no matter how much his mind told him _nodirtybadwrong_ , his body just ignored him. With his hand wrapped around his little prick, Cas slipped two fingers inside himself, searching for that spot inside that made him feel good. He twisted and turned his fingers, scissored them, pulled them in and out, tried on his back, his stomach, his side. No matter what he did, though, he didn't even come close.

He pulled his lotion-slick fingers out of his hole and glared down at himself.

He hated it, the lost feeling he got in the middle of the night. It made him twitch and tremble, made Little Cas feel funny inside his undies, especially around his daddy and his uncle. Mostly his daddy. It wasn’t too bad around Uncle Sammy unless Daddy was around him.

Sometimes Daddy would moan out loud, chewing around a bite of a burger or stretching after sitting on the couch for too long, and Cas would remember the last time he was in Daddy's bed  for a check up, and Daddy moaned while his cock—that's what Daddy called it, his cock—filled Cas up inside, made him stretch open big and wide for him like a good boy so he could take his medicine deep into his tummy like Daddy said was good for him.

When Daddy moaned like that, Cas had to be as far away from him as possible. He knew he should tell his daddy what was happening, how his prick would get swollen and start leaking, how he couldn't make it go down like it was supposed to. But he just couldn't. Daddy would want him to take more medicine, and it _wasn't helping_.

The more medicine he took, the worse it got, and he didn't wanna Daddy to be disappointed in him.

What if he thought Cas was making it up?

What if he thought Cas wasn't a good boy?

What if he made Cas _go away_?

No, he couldn't tell Daddy that he touched himself at nighttime, trying to do what Daddy did to make his tiny cock stop _needing_.

Not that it mattered. He tried rubbing it, pinching it, even _slapping_ it to get it to stop, but no matter what he did, he just couldn't make it go away.

_"So good for me, baby boy.”_

_"Dean!"_

_“That's right. It’s been hours, but you’re still just taking it, aren't you?"_

Daddy probably thought Cas couldn't hear him and Uncle Sammy, but Cas could hear every moan, every whisper, every bang of the headboard against the wall whenever Daddy was hard and fast. It made his cock even needier every time Uncle Sammy came over. Daddy would send Cas to bed at bedtime, no letting him stay up five minutes more like he did when Uncle Sammy wasn’t around. And it wouldn’t take long—maybe thirty minutes or so—before Daddy started talking.

_“Made for this Sammy. Made just for me.”_

It was worse tonight though. Uncle Sammy hadn't been to their house in almost a month, and Cas knew Daddy didn't like to wait so long to see him. They were louder this time, and Cas could picture his daddy's hips thrusting hard enough to make the head of the bed smack against the wall like it was.

_“Unh! Dean… God, Dean…”_

_“Been too long, Sammy. Need it. Settle down and take it for me, okay? Be a good boy for me?”_

Uncle Sammy would be good, just like Daddy wanted. He was the one who showed Cas that it was good to hold the sheets whenever Daddy made it hurt, to keep himself still and open up and let Daddy give his check up. Daddy had to make sure he was good inside after all, and squirming around wouldn’t help.

Cas was pretty sure that that was how Uncle Sammy was now, face down with his head in the mattress, hands fisted in the sheets to keep him still for daddy. That’s how Sammy liked it anyway. Daddy sometimes liked to see Uncle Sammy's face, said that he needed to know if it hurt too bad, but Uncle Sammy liked to be on his tummy.

That’s what Uncle Sammy _said_ that at least. Cas was pretty sure, though, that Uncle Sammy liked it just as much as Cas did when Daddy looked him right in the eye when he pushed his cock inside. It hurt much less when he could see his daddy's face.

_“Fuck... Dean! Slower… please slower… ”_

The banging from the room down the hall got faster, and Uncle Sammy's moans got louder until they cut off, muffled. Cas was sure Daddy was kissing him now. Daddy liked to kiss when he helped Uncle Sammy. He said kisses made it better. Cas definitely agreed.

_"Be still, Sammy."_

_"Dean... Dean, I can't."_

_"Come on. You can take it."_

_" No. Ah! Please, Dean. I... Unnnhhh... Dean..."_

_"Yeah, Sammy. Stop fighting it. Mmmm... Always take it so good. Don't you, baby?"_

Cas strained to hear Uncle Sammy's muffled reply, but other than Daddy's name, he couldn't make out the words.

Maybe Uncle Sammy didn't even say words. The headboard kept banging against the wall as Daddy thrust into him, filling him up just like he used to fill up Cas, giving him medicine to keep him strong and healthy. Sometimes it was hard to make words when that happened.

Cas stiffened suddenly when Uncle Sammy screamed. He didn't think it could happen again because it had been so long since Daddy started giving Uncle Sammy his medicine. He screamed like that a few times in the beginning when Daddy first started, but Cas didn't think that Uncle Sammy was able to make any more medicine after the first three times.

He was wrong though because the banging got louder. It wasn't as fast anymore, and Cas knew that Daddy was doing what he did when one of them came. He was thrusting hard and deep to make it feel better.

Cas knew how soothing the motion was.

_"Knew you could do it, Sammy, my good boy."_

And then Daddy stopped talking again, and Cas pictured him kissing Uncle Sammy all over because it always made Uncle Sammy feel better when Daddy kissed him.

Cas rubbed his hand over his swollen cockhead and frowned. He missed Daddy's kisses. He missed them a lot.

A small sob shook his chest.

He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't keep lying to Daddy. He needed him and he needed him to make it all better. He needed his medicine because he couldn't do what Uncle Sammy had done, couldn't just come like he was supposed to and make the need go away. It just kept getting _worse_ and _worse_ , and Daddy was the only one who could make it better.

Cas stayed there a while, crying into his pillow, but he stayed hard in his hand no matter how much he rubbed and pulled it.

His tears wouldn't stop. The banging did though.

The banging went silent a few minutes after Uncle Sammy screamed, and Cas was sure that both of them were sleeping now. Daddy always kept going until he was too tired, and Uncle Sammy slept once Daddy stopped. That was how it worked, and Cas wanted nothing more than to be right between them, just like last time, falling asleep with his uncle and his daddy.

He wiped his tears on the backs of his hands and rubbed his eyes clear with his fists. Cas was a big boy now, and big boys weren’t supposed to cry.

Taking a deep breath, Cas slipped out of bed and creeped down the hall to his daddy's bedroom. Just like he thought, Uncle Sammy was sleeping face down on the bed right next to Daddy like he only did when he was too sore to sleep face up like normal.

Cas wished he could sleep like that, wished he could sleep at all really. In the last week, he'd hardly slept a wink because of his needy little prick. He spent his nights pinching and rubbing and pulling, sometimes trying to ignore it, but that always just made it worse. He sometimes got the baby lotion from the bathroom and tried one or two fingers inside, but all that did was make him need more, and Cas' fingers were too small to do what Daddy's did anyway.

Cas looked over to the other side of the bed where Daddy lay face up on the bed like he always did when he rolled off of Uncle Sammy and fell asleep.

"Daddy?"

But he knew his words were too quiet. After check ups, Daddy always slept real deep. Maybe he wouldn't even wake up this time. The thought almost made Cas cry again, but only a small sniffle got out, and Cas furiously wiped the couple of tears that fell before trying again.

"Daddy," he whimpered. He couldn't help it. His prick _hurt_ , and he needed his daddy to make it better.

He poked Daddy's arm, even tried to wake up Uncle Sammy, but neither of them stirred. Cas couldn't help but cry, sobbing quietly in the dark while his daddy and uncle slept. He didn't want to have to wait longer. He couldn't anymore. It had been too long and he couldn't control it.

But maybe he didn't have to.

Cas' tears stopped when he realized that he could do what Daddy did, just slide into bed with him still sleeping. He'd definitely wake up then. Cas always did.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up, and Cas has some explaining to do... _after_ his medicine, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is written for the wonderful [remo_shagwell](http://archiveofourown.org/users/remo_shagwell/pseuds/remo_shagwell) and [lassador](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lassador/pseuds/lassador), both of which have heavily inspired the continuation of this series. 
> 
> WARNING: Seriously? This is Part 6 of a PWP. If you haven't gotten the gist from the tags, you're a clueless sonofabitch who needs to get with the damn program already. Fuck, dude. Don't click if it bothers you this much. Dumbass. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

When Sam woke up, it was with a moan that went straight to Dean’s cock. He’d spent half the night fucking his brother into the mattress and the other half fucking his son into the exact same mattress.

To say that the mattress probably needed a break was an understatement. It didn’t seem that his cock had gotten the memo though because Sam moaned and stretched and turned over in his sleep, and Dean could see an imprint of his brother’s rock hard cock through the thin sheets, and Dean had to close his eyes and take a deep breath to keep himself from flipping Sam over and sliding inside and fucking Sam completely awake.

Before Sam had so graciously woken Dean’s cock from its slumber, he’d been content to just lay there in bed, noticing at how soft Cas’ cheeks looked while he slept. Never in a million years had Dean thought he’d be in this position. Both of his boys were in bed next to him, fucked out and completely satiated, seemingly innocent in the early morning light.

Sam’s hair fell into his face as he sat up, and a grimace crossed his face, forcing Dean to smirk in pride. It would probably be a few days before Sam could bottom again.

Dean’s eyes trailed over to Cas’ sleeping form, and a more genuine smile took over as he thought about Cas sharing the bed with them from now on. If Dean had it his way, Cas wouldn’t ever need to sleep in his own bed again.

Maybe he’d upgrade to a king, especially before Sam came out to visit next time. It would definitely be more comfortable anyway. Then again, he definitely liked having Cas close to him while he slept, and keeping the full bed he had now would ensure that Cas slept as close as humanly possible.

“Mornin’, Sammy.”

Sam rubbed the sleep from his eyes and mumbled a gruff greeting to his brother.

“Sore?” Though his tone was teasing, Sam answered just as seriously as Dean expected him to.

“A little.” He yawned. “It might be a day or two before…” He trailed off as he caught sight of his nephew in bed next to him. “Dean?”

“Yeah, Sammy?” Dean smirked at his brother’s confused expression.

“When did Cas get here?”

“About… 3am?”

“Oh. I should… put some clothes on then…“ Sam was already half out of bed before Dean reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Not so fast.”

“What?”

Dean held up a placating hand and shook Cas’ shoulder, watching amusedly as Cas’ eyes squeezed shut in protest.

Sam lifted the sheets higher over his unclothed body. If he was sure of anything at that moment it was that waking Cas before the two of them were clothed was a bad idea.

“Dean…” he warned, but Dean ignored him.

“C’mon, Cas.” Dean shook him again.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

Dean bent down lower and whispered into Cas’ ear. “Wake up, angel. Uncle Sammy and I need to talk to you.”

Cas grumbled and rubbed his eyes, but he was awake. He blinked blearily up at his daddy and let out a yawn that had Dean staring at his pink lips, thick and chapped no matter how much balm he put on them.

“Dean?” Sam readjusted the covers so that, as long as he didn’t come too close, Cas wouldn’t know that he was as indecent as he could get.

“Cas.” Dean used his stern voice, and Cas frowned, lower lip trembling.

That tone meant business. Even Sam knew that much, but curiosity burned inside him, and he wanted to know what the hell had happened while slept last night, why Cas was in bed with them, why Dean was seemingly disappointed in Cas when Sam knew for a fact that Dean would give anything to have Cas right where he was.

Cas scoot nervously away from Dean, and it wasn’t until Cas was plastered to his side that Sam realized two things: One, there was no hiding the fact that he was naked, not anymore. Two, Cas had just as many clothes on as he did.

“What the _hell_ is going on?”

Dean’s eyes danced when they met Sam’s, but when he looked at Cas, he was all business again, and his tone was hard.

“Cas,” Dean prompted.

“Yes, Daddy?” Cas whispered, looking down in shame.

“Why don’t you tell Uncle Sammy what you’re doing in our bed.”

“I… I… I…” Cas couldn’t finish the sentence.

Tears filled his eyes, and a sob overtook him. He clung to his uncle, and Sam looked curiously at Dean while he petted Cas’ back. It took a minute for him to settle down, but neither Dean nor Sam had to prompt him again.

“I… I was bad,” he said. “I couldn’t stop and I kept touching and I _needed_ , but it was bad, and I’m sorry, Daddy. Please don’t spank me.”

Dean’s cock twitched at the thought of giving Cas’ pert little ass a spanking, but he decided to save the idea for later.

Cas dissolved back into broken tears, but Dean lifted Cas’ chin, forcing him to look up at his daddy.

“Cas,” he said, just slightly less stern than the last time. “You’re not in trouble for touching. You will _never_ be in trouble for touching. You’re in trouble because you were up past your bedtime and you didn’t come to me when you were hurting. Understand?”

Cas sniffled. “So… no spankings?”

Dean pretended to think about it. “Not this time,” he said. “But next time you’re up past your bedtime without permission, you’re in serious trouble. Got it?”

Cas nodded.

“Okay. Good. I think Uncle Sammy is still waiting to know why you’re in bed with us, Cas.”

“Oh,” he said, shock taking the place of his previous sadness. He looked at his uncle and spoke candidly. “I heard you and Daddy last night,” he said. “You were kinda loud.”

Cas blushed a deep red that made Sam want to lick every inch of his flushed skin.

“And then I started getting tingly like I do when I hear you or Daddy, and I couldn’t make it go away, so I sneaked into Daddy’s room and climbed in bed and tried to get my medicine when he was sleeping to make it better, but Daddy woke up and made me better.”

Cas smiled to himself, and Sam’s cock twitched when he looked up at Dean to find a filthy grin plastered to his face.

“What…” Sam’s voice cracked, so he cleared his throat and tried again. “What did he do to make you better, Cas?”

Cas shrugged and looked away, cheeks pinkening again in embarrassment.

Dean grinned. “Just gave him a little dose.” He slipped his hand under Cas’ ass and pulled him closer, one finger slipping between his cheeks to rub at his taint. “We were waiting for you to wake up so he could have a little more. Ain’t that right, angel?”

“Daddy said I could have more when I woke up.”

Sam smiled softly at Cas’ large blue eyes, his puppy dog expression too much for Sam to even think about resisting, especially with the lust-blown pupils darkening the expression.

Without the full force of Cas’ gaze aimed at him, however, Dean didn’t seem to have any qualms. “I dunno, angel,” he said. “I _did_ say that we had to have a talk about your manners. Didn’t I?”

Cas pouted and looked down at his lap, drawing Sam’s attention to his flushed little prick.

“Yes, Daddy.”

Sam and Dean shared a look over Cas’ head, and Dean relented.

“I’ll make you a deal,” he said. “If I punish you for your bad manners now, you’ll get your medicine later.”

Cas looked up at him.

“ _But_ ,” Dean added, cutting off whatever reply Cas planned on making. “If you get your medicine now, I’ll have to punish you for your manners later. Just a warning: If you put off your punishment, there may be spankings involved.”

Dean looked at Sam as he added the stipulation, and Dean was sure he didn’t imagine the sadistic need in his gaze. What he wouldn’t give to see Cas’ little ass cherry red from a spanking.

Cas bit his bottom lip, brow furrowed in concentration. He looked over at Uncle Sammy, at the thick cock only partially obscured by the bedsheet, and his mind was decided.

“Now,” Cas said. “I want my medicine now.”

Dean flipped Cas onto his stomach and lifted his hips up until his cheeks were spread enough for Dean to see his boy’s taint.

“Daddy?”

“Don’t worry, angel. Just gotta open you up.”  

He bent down and licked over Cas’ hole, pulling a keen from his angel. Rough stubble scratched over Cas’ skin while his daddy ate him out, and Cas couldn’t help but gasp at the newfound sensation.

Lips pressed against his cheek and Cas parted his eyelids, not even realizing that they’d been closed until they were open and staring into his uncle’s big brown eyes. Cas grunted again, wanting to clench his eyes closed as another wave of sensation rocked him, but Uncle Sammy stroked his cheek, and Cas made sure to keep them open.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time,” Dean murmured, and then his tongue slid between Cas’ still-loose ring of muscle, and Cas opened his mouth in a broken cry.

“Doing so good, Cas,” Uncle Sammy praised.

Dean hummed his agreement.

The vibrations made Cas grip the sheets tight in his little fists while his uncle soothed him with light touches. Sam rubbed his back, his shoulders, cupped his neck, touched any part of Cas that he could while Dean rubbed his hand over Cas’ tiny leaking prick and licked him open for their cocks.

By the time Dean finished, Cas was drooling into the mattress, breath coming in panting gasps, and his eyes were glazed over, muscles twitching with residual pleasure from Dean’s tongue. Slowly, Sam and Dean turned Cas onto his back. Limbs loose and pliant, they had no trouble maneuvering him so that his legs were spread to show off the red flush of his prick.

That wasn’t what they wanted, though.

Sam and Dean shared a long look before setting their plan in motion. Sam took his place between Cas’ legs while Dean grabbed the lube from the nightstand, both of them eager to be inside their little angel as soon as possible. Dean slicked two of Sam’s fingers and watched wide-eyed as Sam slipped them into Cas’ hole, one after the other.

“Fuck, Dean. Look at that.”

Cas’ rim parted easily for him, his little hole sucking them in like it was just as eager as they were. Cas wanted to be filled, and Sam and Dean were more than ready to do the filling.

Sam curled his fingers in, surprised to see Cas’ back arch off of the bed while he screamed his orgasm.

“God, Sammy,” Dean murmured.

Sam, too, felt the awe he heard in his brother’s voice.

Sam kept his fingers curled. He rubbed them back and forth as Cas’ tiny cock twitched, hips spasming until his orgasm verged on painful. He wanted to keep them there until Cas begged him to stop, but the situation called for a gentler touch, so he reluctantly uncurled his fingers, keeping them inside his nephew and thrusting them slowly in and out until Cas calmed down enough that it was safe to add another.

Before he could fit a third inside, Dean was there.

“Let me,” he said, taking his eyes off of Cas’ shiny stretched hole.

Dean’s fingers were slick with lube, and he grinned as he brought them to Sam’s mouth.

Closing his eyes, Sam licked over the sticky tips of Dean’s fingers, tasting a hint of familiar synthesized strawberry-kiwi before Dean pulled them away and slipped his index finger into his son’s ass, right next to his brother. Together, they thrust their fingers into Cas, twisting and pulling on his rim to stretch him out.

And Cas was dead to the world.

His eyelids fluttered whenever they passed over his prostate, but he didn’t have it in him anymore to react to the touching. He was beat, his cock was spent, his limbs were dead weights next to him on the bed while his daddy and Uncle Sammy teased him open enough for him to take their cocks.

Even after Dean and Sam each had three thick fingers pumping into him, they didn’t stop teasing.

Sam bent down and sucked Cas’ cock and balls into his mouth in one fell swoop. Cas’ eyes rolled back into his head as he came again, but Sam didn’t stop, having too much fun tasting his nephew for the first time in so long.

“ _Unnnggghh_ … Unc— Sam! Sto— too much… _please…_ ”

Every whimpering sound that came from Cas’ mouth was music to his ears. The last thing on his mind was stopping, but when Dean pulled his fingers from Cas’ hole and threaded them through Sam’s hair, pulling roughly, Sam didn’t have a choice. His head jerked back, held in place by Dean’s strength, and the two of them shared a filthy kiss, the taste of Cas’ ass and cock mixing together with lube and spit.

A guttural moan tore from Sam’s throat, and Cas pried his eyes open again as Sam’s fingers slid from his gaping hole.

Daddy and Uncle Sammy kissed above him, and Cas whimpered, wanting a kiss like that. He didn’t have hair like Uncle Sammy, but he wanted Daddy to grip his hair and pull him into a kiss, hold him in place and take his mouth, just like he was doing with Uncle Sammy.

When they finally separated, Sam’s eyes were glazed over and both of their lips were slick and swollen. Dean looked at him, eyes smoldering as he bent down. Cas licked his own lips in anticipation, but when Dean finally pressed his lips against Cas, it was much lower than he’d anticipated.

Dean’s lips sealed themselves to Cas’ right nipple, suckling gently on the sensitive skin. Cas moaned and thrust his hips up, wanting something inside of him now that their fingers were gone, but great minds think alike, and Sam was more than ready to fill him.

Sam slicked up his swollen cock and rubbed the head over Cas’ prepped hole, teasing another couple of gasps from him before sliding the head inside. In one steady thrust, Sam slid his cock into Cas’ ass, stretching him open from the inside even further than his brother had the night before, but he only made it halfway before air caught in Cas’ throat.

He couldn’t _breathe_.

It _hurt_.

Uncle Sammy was _big_ , much bigger than he remembered.

Cas steadied his breathing, trying to get used to the feeling. It was uncomfortable more than anything really—a feeling that he’d soon get used to if he got what he truly wanted—but Cas was ready for more. He used his legs to pull himself down on Uncle Sammy’s cock until it was all the way inside.

Once he was fully settled, Cas shuddered in a breath. His lungs burned and he could feel the pain of being split open by Sam’s cock, but the pleasure of being filled overshadowed everything else.

“Holy shit, Sammy.” Dean couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“Is that…?” Sam’s eyes widened in shock.

“Move,” Dean ordered.  

“Wha—?”

“Just move. I gotta see if…”

Sam pulled out slightly and thrust back in.

“Fuck, it is. It’s your cock, Sam.”

“It can’t be.”

“Just look.”

Flushed red and panting, Cas looked down to see what had caught his daddy and Uncle Sammy’s attention, but he was distracted by a lump in his tummy that hadn’t ever been there before.

“ _Daddy…_ ”

“Yeah, angel?”

Curiosity brought his hand up to rub over the lump, and Uncle Sammy gasped, hips bucking into him, making him cry out.

“Don’t worry, angel. We’ll make it better.”

“Gon’ g’ me’cine?”

“Yeah… yeah, that’s right.” Dean pressed a tender kiss to Cas’ lips. “Gonna give you some medicine. Make it feel better, okay?”

“‘kay.” Cas nodded weakly, tears pricking in his eyes.

Dean kissed his son one more time before sliding up behind his brother until they were chest to back. Dean reached around Sam and pinched his nipples, leaned in close to his ear with a grin.

“Cas is all nice and open for you,” he said, voice low and sultry. “He’s just waiting for you to give him his medicine. You know he can take it. Fingered him open nice and slow, stretched him so you could fuck him hard like you want to.”

Sam moaned.

“Come on, Sammy. You know you want to. And he wants it too. Don’t you, Cas?”

Cas nodded, a weak bob of his head.

“What do you say?”

“ _Please_ …”

“Such good manners, angel. Maybe you don’t need spankings after all.”

Cas murmured unintelligibly.

“See, Sammy? He needs his medicine. Gotta get it in him somehow. He needs it right _here_.” Dean rubbed his hand over Cas’ stomach, pressing down to rub over Sam’s cockhead.

Sam cried out and bucked again, forcing a whimper from Cas beneath them, but he trembled as he tried to hold still, to not fuck hard and fast into his nephew like he wanted.

“Fine,” Dean growled. “You wanna be like that?” He grabbed Sam’s hips and forced them back until Dean’s cockhead slid into his still fucked-open hole.

Sam let out a hoarse cry while Dean sheathed himself into his ass, still tender and sore from the night before. Without preamble, Dean thrust in hard, forcing Sam’s cock deeper into Cas’ stomach while he fucked his brother.

When he pulled his hips out, he brought Sam’s hips with him, making sure only the head of Sam’s cock was inside his son before he fucked in roughly, filling Sam and Cas up at the same time.

Both boys screamed as Dean laid into them, sharp pangs mixing with an aching pleasure that came from Dean taking charge and filling them up.

“Dean… Dean… Dean… Dean…”

Even though he’d already come so many times that night, Cas was the first to lose it.

“ _Daddy!_ ”

His cock twitched his dry orgasm, his hole clenched painfully around Uncle Sammy’s thick cock, and his whole body trembled with the intensity. It wasn’t long before his eyes slipped closed as he sank into unconsciousness, his uncle’s cock too much for his little body to handle after this long.

Passed out from his thorough fucking, he completely missed Sam’s come filling him up, shooting spurt after spurt of come straight into his stomach.

Dean thrust inside of Sam and held still, both of them watching Sam come.

“See that, Sammy? See how big your cock looks inside Cas?”

“ _Dean…_ ”

Both he and Dean watched the imprint of his cock while it twitched his orgasm. Dean swore he could see just the slightest bulge of Cas’ tummy when Sam pulled out.

“Came so much inside him, Sammy, I can still see it. Look at that. Look at his stomach and tell me that’s not your come.”

Dean was last. He pressed Sam’s cheek into the bulge Cas’ stomach and grabbed hold of his hips, pounding into him as hard as he could until the pleasure had built up enough for it to tip over the edge and spill into Sam’s over-sensitive channel.

Both Dean and Sam cried out when he came, Sam chanting Dean’s name, and Dean letting out a wordless grunt of pleasure.

When he finally pulled out, come dripped from Sammy’s gaping hole, and Dean couldn’t help but smile at the image in his mind of making Cas lick his medicine from Sam’s hole.

_Next time_ , he thought.


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a poison. It has to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♪ Deck the halls with tons of buttsex. Falalalala-lalalala. Grab the lube and start the Wincest. Falalalala-lalalala. Take the angel, pin him do-wn. Falala-lalala-lalala. Dean will swallow every so-und. Falalalala-lala-lala! ♪
> 
> What do you mean it ain't Christmas? Every day is Christmas! *gives you all the wonderful gift of Wincest*  
> Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! 
> 
> It's been a very long time since I've posted anything, but I promise I have a few works in the wings that will be revised and posted eventually. This semester has been completely exhausting, and I haven't had time to do anything besides lament my lack of time for smut and smut-related things. I haven't even had time to check my inbox, which is aghast with comments from my wonderful readers. I promise to respond to you as soon as I find the time. 
> 
> For now, please take this little mini gift of Wincest as a token of my appreciation for your patience. 
> 
> WARNING: Underage and sex and butt stuff and... Fuck this. I'm sleepy. Where's the bed? 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

A poison is what it was.

Cas fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, brow creased in thought.

He could feel it seeping into his bones, taking him over. It happened overnight. One day, everything was normal. The next, it was pain.

A hand ran through his hair, gripping tightly, angling his neck. Lips pressed against his pulse, pulse quickened by Daddy’s touch. Daddy trailed his lips down Cas’ chest, pressing light kisses everywhere he went.

Cas couldn’t help it. His back arched into the touch, skin on  _ fire _ . Hot, feverish, yet Daddy’s warm breath felt so good against him, the soft tufts hitting lightly as Daddy moved lower. 

"Open up for me."

Cas' legs spread of their own accord, body responding to his daddy's voice like it always did. Cas knew it was wrong, knew it was dirty, bad,  _ dangerous _ . 

A sin. 

Poison. 

It  _ had _ to be. He needed too much for it to be anything else. 

A finger entered him. Too hot, always too hot, pressing against that spot inside of him.

"Daddy!"

"That's it, angel. Be a good boy."

Castiel gasped, hips twitching.

Cas wouldn't be like this if it were anyone else. Even Uncle Sammy couldn't make him like this. 

"M-more..."

No one could, not ever.

"So good for me." Daddy pressed a kiss to his hip, and Cas' stomach quivered.

Cas could feel everything. 

Daddy’s lips on his tummy. 

Daddy’s hand on his hip. 

Daddy’s sides pressed between his knees. 

Daddy’s fingers—two of them now—moving inside of him. 

Daddy’s breath.

Daddy’s tongue.

Daddy’s smirk.

Daddy’s chuckle.

Daddy’s thrust. 

Daddy’s...

Daddy’s...

Daddy’s...

There was no bed. There was no room. There was no outside world. Cas' focus narrowed down to the space between him and his daddy, all of it too much because no matter how close he was to his daddy he needed to be closer. 

Cas' head spun, and it had to be poison.

Three fingers curled inside him. Then four.

Cas' head was a mess of sensation.

The fingers were gone, and so was Cas' sanity.

"You ready, angel?"

All Cas could do was moan.

Daddy thrust inside of him, one quick movement. He manipulated Cas' weak limbs until he could angle him just right.

The angle was  _ wrong _ . 

Cas' back could feel the pressure of Daddy’s cock inside of him. His hip twinged with every thrust. His neck was going to ache as soon this was through because Cas was sure that the pillow he'd been using was long gone by now.

But Daddy’s cock was inside of him, spreading him open, making him more than merely compliant. Cas  _ needed _ it, needed more, needed to be filled. His tiny cock stood at attention, just needing.

"Please," he whispered. Or thought he whispered. It was hard to speak over Daddy’s words filling his mind.

"Good boy, Cas. So perfect. My perfect boy."

And he couldn’t hold it back anymore. The poison had worked its way through his system, and all it needed was a way out.

He let go with a scream, releasing against his daddy's chest. His mind dimmed, vaguely aware of Daddy’s cock inside of him, the press of lips against his collarbone, his daddy's moan when he released deep inside of him. 

Cas floated on a cloud, coming slowly into consciousness with thoughts of the poison in his veins and how soon it would need to be released again. 

Daddy’s thumb rubbed over his creased brow. "What are you thinking about, angel?"

Cas turned toward him. "You poisoned me," he said simply.

Daddy chuckled.

"It's like I'm on fire and it hurts and I  _ need _ . It's poison. It has to be."

Daddy draped over him. "I guess we'll have to keep giving you your medicine then."

Cas shivered pleasantly when Daddy kissed him.


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't always like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! If you're reading this, you have reached the final chapter. I know, sad ain't it? Maybe, maybe not. There's smut and whatnot, so I guess it's not all that bad. 
> 
> WARNING: Seriously? You're still reading the warnings at this point? Tags say it all. Read them and heed them as the actual warnings. Ijits. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

It wasn't always like this. There used to be a time where all of it was new, when Dean's touch felt taboo, uncomfortable and wrong and yet shamefully good. Part of it was his father, no doubt. Dean was always too impulsive to hamper down the lust that bubbled to the surface whenever Cas was close to him. But there was a part of him that wanted it even then.

It started when he was three, after taking a bath and streaking through the house while his daddy shouted "Come back here, you little devil!" as he chased after him. He didn't really know what his cock was until then, not until his daddy scooped him up and said "At least cover up your bits before you run crazy, kid."

Cas had looked down at his bits then, just a little turtle head burrowed into wrinkled flesh, and wondered why he had to cover up when it was just the two of them in the house.

After that, it was second nature to look at his bit—that's what he called it in his head at the time, his bit—and touch it and move it, even hit it sometimes to see what happened.

It wasn't until later that he saw his daddy's. It wasn't like his at all. His was a bit, but Daddy's was more than a bit. It was a _big_ —very big. Long and heavy, It looked like it would hurt to walk around with something like that between his legs, and Castiel was curious. Just like he did his own, he wanted to poke and prod his daddy's big. It wouldn't be the same as his, Cas knew. It looked soft and smooth, but not as squishy as his own.

But even that little—he was five by that time—he knew that thoughts like that were bad. No one was supposed to touch his bit, and he couldn't touch anyone else's either, not even if he was curious. He would get in trouble like that one time he pulled Suzie Miller's pigtails after she knocked his block tower before recess.

It was a Bad Thing, and it would get him in a lot of trouble with his daddy. Daddy would probably spank him, pull his pants right down below his bottom and spend the time making it real pink, and when he did, Cas wouldn't be able to help rubbing his bit against Daddy's thigh while he begged him to stop, cried that he wouldn't do it again, that he was sorry.

Thinking back on it, Cas was sure that he full-heartedly meant the apology, but not for the reasons his daddy had thought. The shame he felt over his daddy's knee came from the pleasure he took in it. Sitting on a sore bottom told him that Daddy wanted Castiel to think about him. Seeing how pink it was showed him that Daddy cared how he acted, that he wanted Cas to be a good boy.

Castiel wanted nothing more than to be Daddy's good boy.

"Such a good boy," Daddy would tell him when he put his dishes in the sink.

"Good boy," Daddy would say when he picked up all of his toys.

"My good boy," Daddy would praise when he brought home good grades in school.

But Cas’ daddy had _two_ good boys, and Castiel was more than a little jealous that he wasn't the only one.

"So good for me, Sammy," Daddy would call out whenever his uncle stayed the night.

He'd seen Uncle Sammy kiss his daddy on the mouth, lick his daddy's big, smile when Daddy called him a good boy, good Sammy, and Cas wanted that too.

When it happened, it was nothing like he imagined. It was good, so good, but it hurt and it was wrong and it wasn't supposed to be good like it was. It was supposed to be a Bad Thing, and it was hard to wrap his mind around the fact that it was alright to like it, alright to want Daddy's hands all over him, alright to want to be tied down and taken hard and fast while Sammy sat plugged and writhing beside him.

It took a long time, before he understood that it was okay to want his daddy like that. Years really. Almost a decade now, and Cas was finally realizing that he didn’t need the excuse anymore, didn’t need to pretend to buy into the whole “taking medicine” scheme so that he could have his father like he’d always wanted.

"What are you thinking about, kiddo?"

Cas grinned. "Give you one guess."

"Nuh-uh. None of that.”

Cas pouted.

“You're insatiable, kid."

"And whose fault is that?"

Dean groaned. "Why is everything always my fault?"

"Let's see..." Cas shifted his hips up to brush his bare cock against his daddy's thigh. "Who's the one that decided to turn his prepubescent son into a sex kitten?"

Dean's breath hitched, and Cas grinned.

"And who's the one that invited Uncle Sammy along to help train me?"

He skimmed his fingers down his daddy's spine to grope his ass.

"And who's the one that sent me to school every single day filled with Daddy's medicine?"

"Nggh."

"Hmm?" Cas gripped Dean's cock in his hand and stroked it leisurely.

"Me. _Fuck_. It was… _oh god_ … me."

"See?" Cas smirked. "Your fault."

And then Cas leaned down and took his daddy's cock in his mouth. It was warm and heavy on his tongue, wet because Cas's mouth was watering, but smooth and soft like always. It was the only part of his daddy's body that was soft to the touch.

Rough hands threaded through his hair to hold him deeper. This was always his favorite part, and daddy didn’t disappoint. Cas registered pain for a moment when the clutch of his hair tightened. And then Cas was choking, trying not to gag when his daddy's cock opened his throat. Spit pooled around the sides of his mouth to dribble down his chin. He was rock hard, cock dripping precome onto his thigh.

He was in heaven.

He could come just like this—would in fact, if he weren’t careful. His skin buzzed from the strength he could feel in Dean's grip. His mouth went slack and his throat opened up, letting Dean's cock deeper inside of him. Every bob of his head made his cock twitch another spurt of precome.

"So good, Cas. My good boy."

There they were. The magic words.

Cas pinched Dean's thigh, and Dean pulled out of his mouth. A single string of spit connected them for a moment until Dean hauled him up and sealed their mouths together. Strong arms came around him, and Cas lifted his legs up to circle his daddy's waist, arms wrapping around Dean's neck.

Cas broke their kiss to whisper in Dean's ear. "I'm ready, Daddy. _Please_."

Dean's cock hovered beneath his hole, and Cas could feel it, the phantom tingling of anticipation that made the hair on his neck stand straight up.

"Need it. _Fuck_. Need it in me now, Daddy.”

"I've got you, angel."

Cas choked on a breath when Dean's cock breached his hole.

Strong hands gripped his hips and pulled him down, flush with Dean's pelvis. The sudden fullness made Cas cry out, but he needed more.

Dean seemed to understand. Two steps and Cas' back pressed against a wall. Dean's hands came up under his thighs to hold him open as his thrusts turned wild, frantic.

Dean pressed their foreheads together and looked deep into Cas' eyes.

"I've got you," he said. "I've got you."

Cas knew he did, trusted his daddy implicitly.

"Go ahead, angel. Let go. I've got you."

Cas came hard, and he clenched down on his daddy's cock, feeling every inch of it inside him as Dean thrusted deeper, harder just like he liked it. Come dribbled down his cock between them, and he went slack in Dean's arms, let his daddy support him against the wall, take control of everything.

It was freeing like nothing else. He didn’t have to worry about anything when he was like this. Dean always took care of him.

His eyelids drooped closed even as he shivered with his daddy’s come filling him up. He was too relaxed and loose to keep it inside of him when Dean pulled out of him. Some of it dribbled onto the floor before they made it to the bed and Daddy could fit a plug inside of him.

A warm cloth wiped him down, and then he was pressed up against an equally warm body, soaking in the afterglow.

It hadn’t always been like this. He was the big spoon now, even though he was still a little smaller than his daddy. It wasn’t always Dean taking care of him like it had been when he was young. Now, it was something they both liked, taking care of each other.

"Never did tell me what you were really thinking about, kiddo," Dean whispered against his chest.

Cas smiled and kissed his daddy's greying temple. "Just us, how we started," he answered.

Dean chuckled. "We could go back to that if you'd like—me pretending to give you your medicine, you pretending you didn't want it, taking your medicine everyday to keep you strong and healthy."

Cas thought about it for a minute before he shook his head. "Nah. I think I like it better like this."

"Good." Dean kissed his neck.

"Though, I wouldn't mind another visit with Uncle Sammy. It's been awhile since I've been... filled."

Dean groaned. " _God_ yes," he said.

But both of them were much too spent to mean it at the moment.

Later, they'll enjoy having Sam with them, both in their bed and out. For now, though, they're content to simply enjoy the moment, soaking in sweet kisses and loving touches, nothing but the two of them in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a great ride :)

**Author's Note:**

> Bahaha. So... apparently this fic is so damn great that someone decided they just _had_ to take it for themselves. With a few minor changes, check out "Medicine Time for Little Boys" by Cherry Pie, which one of my readers was kind enough to point out to me (said it looked a little familiar). 
> 
> http://www.asstr.org/files/Collections/Nepi_Stories/NEW%20SUBMISSIONS/Medicine%20Time%20For%20Little%20Boys.txt
> 
> Really? We're resorting to stealing underage incestous smut now, people? *sighs* This is the world we live in.


End file.
